Terror en la Wammy's House
by Rosa Espinoza
Summary: Algo extraño está pasando en la Wammy's House. Estos sucesos atraen la atención de L, el gran detective quien resolverá el caso con la ayuda de Near y Mello. No hay yaoi aunque los protagonistas sean Near y Mello
1. las apuestas de Mello y Matt

**Terror en la Wammy's House**

Disclaimer: estos personajes no son míos y pertenecen a sus respectivos autores Tsugumi Obha y Takeshi Obata.

Prólogo

Las apuestas de Mello y Matt

En Winchester ya atardecía. El sol de la tarde se ocultaba tras los jardines de la Wammy's House dejando ver las sombras alargadas de los árboles en otoño. Las hojas anaranjadas de los cipreses, el viento meciendo las hojas de los árboles al caer, la melodía del viento azorando las ramas…

Los rayos solares se filtraban por los cristales de las ventanas de la gran mansión y en una habitación en concreto no se daban cuenta de la caída de la tarde.

Un chico de cabellos rubios, piel clara y ojos azules miraba concentrado la pantalla de plasma que había "cogido prestada" de la clase de audiovisuales con su amigo pelirrojo de ojos verdes.

El gamer pelirrojo también permanecía concentrado en la pantalla sosteniendo en sus manos un mando de Play Station 2. Matt sabía que si dejaba ganar a Mello estaba salvado; pues el rubio no la cogería con el.

Mello odia perder y quedar segundo en una carrera del Need for Speed Undergrond multijugador. También odiaba perder en la vida real.

Ambos habían apostado dinero en esa carrera de coches ficticia: Si Mello ganaba, tenía que darle a Matt su parte de la apuesta para que el se comprara una GameBoy nueva. Y si Matt ganaba, tenía que gastarse su dinero de la apuesta en comprarle a Mello una tableta extragrande de chocolate negro 90% cacao.

En la habitación compartida no estaban ellos solos, había mas gente que había apostado por Mello, el perdedor frustrado y Matt, el gamer veterano.

Estaba Linda, la cuarta candidata para el puesto de sucesora de L, Miles, el décimo candidato, Tess, la octava sucesora, Finn, el quinto, Vlad el noveno y Jim el décimo. Todos se jugaban su paga mensual en una carrera de coches virtual.

Era evidente que el orfanato era exclusivamente para gente de clase alta y niños con gran coeficiente intelectual.

Matt llevaba ya cinco vueltas en segundo lugar Y Mello seis vueltas en primer lugar. (Matt le estaba dejando ganar)

-Matt, como no me adelantes vas a perder.-dijo Mello sin separar la vista de la pantalla.-Se que no eres capaz de ganarme.

-Eso ya lo veremos.-dijo Matt activando el óxido nitroso.

La pantalla del plasma se apagó sola seguida de un apagón general en todo el orfanato.

-¡Eh! ¿Y ahora como sabré si he ganado?-Se enfadó Mello-Maldito apagón…

-No has ganado, Mello. Yo te adelanté en la última vuelta.

-Repite eso, Matt…-Mello tiró el mando de la PS2 al suelo para coger a su mejor amigo por el cuello de su jersey a rayas.-¡Está claro que yo me mantuve en primera posición hasta el final!

-¡Mello, eres un tramposo! Siempre tengo que dejarte ganar por esto mismo

-¡¿Tramposo yo? Eso lo serás tú. Yo no soy el que usa el nitro.

-Usar el nitro no es trampa. Si tú no te hubieras gastado todas las reservas de nitro en adelantarme, hubieras ganado.

-Matt, no quiero pegarte…-dijo Mello intentando contener su ira.

-Si siempre que pierdes la coges conmigo porque yo soy el único que aguanta tus arranques infantiles. Acéptalo Mello, no sabes perder.

-Ahora sí. Te acabas de ganar un lote de puñetazos.

Mello se abalanzó sobre Matt, que siempre era el que perdía las peleas. Pero esta vez iba a ser distinto. Mello le dio una patada a Matt en el estómago y Matt se contuvo para no gritar. Matt se recuperó enseguida y arremetió contra Mello dándole un placaje en la entrepierna.

-Eso si que es caer bajo, Matt.

Mello le mordió el brazo derecho hasta que la piel de su amigo sangró.

Los niños de la que estaban observando la pelea gritaron a coro:

-¡Pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea!

-¡Ya basta, chicos!-dijo Linda que siempre era la que tenía que intentar algo para que no se mataran-¡Como Roger venga nos va a castigar!

-Ni que fuera la primera vez que me castigan.-dijo Mello.

En lo que Mello habló y se distrajo, Matt le aprisionó las manos con los brazos y las piernas con sus pies.

-Llevamos siendo amigos desde que nos conocimos y yo llevo dejándome ganar por ti para no verte así. Eres muy competitivo con los demás y nunca aceptas una derrota. Se acabó Mello. No pienso seguir aguantando tus humillaciones.

-¡Suéltame, maldito traidor!

-¡No hasta que aceptes que no siempre se gana!

-¡Eso nunca!

Todos los presentes oyeron chirriar la puerta de la habitación y Matt soltó a Mello al percibir quien podría ser el intruso que entraba en su cuarto.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Roger alumbrando la habitación con una linterna. El anciano alumbró a Matt, que estaba tapándose el mordisco que le había dado Mello en el brazo y Mello no se podía mover en el suelo.

-¡Ah! ¡Es el fantasma Roger!-dijo Jim señalándolo.

-¿Ah venido a castigarnos?-preguntó Linda sabiendo que no era un fantasma.

-Os castigaré como no me expliquéis que hace aquí la televisión de audiovisuales.-El director de la Wammy's House miró a Mello que estaba con muecas de dolor contenidas y después miró a Matt, que le sangraba el brozo derecho-¿Ya os habéis vuelto a pelear? ¡Castigados sin videojuegos y chocolates! Haber si aprendéis a controlaros.-miró alrededor y vio a los niños en la habitación-¿Qué hacéis aquí, niños?

-Estábamos viendo la partida de coches cuando de repente se fue la luz.-dijo Tess.

Roger miró el alargador del enchufe y vio la cantidad de máquinas enchufadas recargando la batería.

-¿A quien se le ocurre enchufar tantos aparatos a la corriente? Es peligroso y por eso se saltó la palanca.

-Lo siento…-dijo Matt- La Nintendo DS Lite, la GameBoy Advance y el portátil se me quedaron sin batería.

-Todos castigados. Venga, volved a vuestras habitaciones.

Roger cogió por el brazo a Mello y a Matt para llevarlos a la enfermería. Atravesaron el gigantesco pasillo de la mansión decorada al estilo victoriano hasta llegar a la enfermería.

Se hizo de noche y en la enfermería estaban Mello y Matt peleados y enemistados. Mello estaba sosteniéndose la entrepierna con las manos, acostado en la camilla y en postura fetal encogido sobre si mismo. Matt estaba sentado en la otra camilla blanca con una tirita muy grande. Su herida ya había sido curada con Betadine y no necesitó que le pusieran puntos.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os guste este fic de terror. Va a tener mas capítulos y cada vez las cosas van a empeorar más… <strong>

**Este fic es algo UA y contiene muchos OC para que no estén saliendo siempre los mismos. **

**Esta es la primera vez que Matt se revela contra Mello ¿Qué saldrá de esto? ¿Mello podrá vivir sin chocolate y Matt sin videojuegos?**


	2. Pesadillas

Capítulo 1

Pesadillas

Matt se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia Mello, que seguía con un tremendo dolor en la entrepierna causado por el placaje de su mejor amigo. (Por lo menos antes lo eran)

-Oye Mello…-dijo sabiendo que este lo ignoraba- siento haberme puesto tan enfadado por no saber perder-mintió-Yo he perdido y no he podido reaccionar…

-Cállate.-dijo Mello sin mirarle a la cara-Yo no se perder y nunca aceptaré una derrota… Y menos de ese estúpido de Near que se cree mejor que nadie sacando las mejores notas, superándome en todo… ¡No lo soporto!

En efecto, Near es el eterno rival de Mello. Llevan compitiendo desde que eran unos críos para superarse mutuamente. Siempre Near es el primero y Mello el segundo. Siempre el segundo. Near siempre saca las mejores notas y Mello las segundas mejores. Near no tiene intención de competir porque el no se compararía nunca con Mello. No es que Near se sienta superior… es que su leve autismo y su síndrome de asperger lo hacen insocial y solitario con su rostro frío, su semblante serio, sus ojos vacíos... es como si no se inmutara por nada ni por nadie. Pero Mello eso no lo sabía. No sabe que Near alguna vez fue una persona normal antes de entrar en la Wammy's House con su familia y una vida que se rompió por circunstancias del pasado. A él eso no le incumbe, por lo que quiere superarlo a toda costa sea al precio que sea, como si le fuera la vida en ello.

-Entonces ¿Me perdonas?

-Sí-dijo muy bajo para que apenas se le oyera

-No te oigo.

El orgullo de Mello no le dejaba disculparse alto y claro. Pero se armó de valor (resignarse para el) y le dijo a su mejor amigo:

-¡Que si coño!

Matt sonrió porque nunca pensó que oiría eso de la boca de Mello. Salió de la enfermería para dirigirse a su habitación que hoy no la compartiría con Mello; pues su dolor en la entrepierna era tal, que tendría que pasar allí la noche.

En cuanto Matt se fue, Mello se levantó de la cama y entró al baño para comprobar si su herida era para tanto como para quedarse allí. Caminó hacia al baño escarranchado y ce cerró la puerta. Al entrar se bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos para ver su miembro.

-Hostias… ¡Maaaaaaatt!- maldijo al vérselo con moratones de tono violáceo, berenjena, oliváceo, púrpura…-¡Me cago en la puta!-dijo al tocarse los moratones porque le dolía un montón.

Lanzó un gruñido y bufó hasta llegar a la cama para dormir. Al quedarse dormido, soñó con su antigua vida lejos de esas paredes de la mansión.

Flashbacks

La sensación de estar en el asiento trasero de un coche le pareció tan real y vívida que por un momento se creyó que era verdad. Estaba sentado en el asiento trasero del coche de sus padres, Lukas Keehl y Milijana Keehl. Ambos conduciendo para llegar al hotel donde iban a pasar sus vacaciones en Winchester, Inglaterra. Al lado del asiento de Mello, había una niña de cinco años con el pelo rubio oscuro y mas espeso que el de Mello. Tenía los ojos azul celeste y era menuda. Mihelka Keehl, su hermana pequeña.

Habían viajado desde Eslovenia hasta Inglaterra para disfrutar de unas vacaciones inolvidables en un hotel de cinco estrellas. Pero no contaban con los atrevimientos de Mihelka.

-Seguro que no eres capaz de quitarte el cinturón de seguridad y ponerte a saltar en el coche.-le retó Mello, sabiendo que su hermana nunca le decía que no a un reto.

-Claro que puedo.-dijo con su voz infantil mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad de la trona y se ponía a saltar en ella.

Lukas que estaba al volante vio por el retrovisor a su hija saltando en la trona y miró hacia atrás apartando la vista de la carretera justo cuando un coche se acercaba zigzagueando en sentido contrario.

-¡Mihelka, abróchate el cinturón antes de que te hagas daño!-dijo Lukas sin ver el coche que se estrellaba y atropellaba su coche escacharrándolo y aplastándolo casi como un acordeón.

De repente, todo era un amasijo de cristales rotos, sangre en los asientos y gente que se acercaba a ver.

Mello abrió los ojos y estaba en el asiento mirando hacia sus padres y su hermana que estaban inconcientes. Se oía el ruido de una ambulancia que se acercaba a ellos con gran velocidad. Tres médicos los sacaron a todos uno a uno del vehículo por peligro a que se incendiara hasta meterlos en la ambulancia camino al hospital. Dentro de la ambulancia estaban Lukas, Milijana y Mihelka con respiración asistida con respiradores y cables en la nariz. Tenían una bolsa de suero conectada a las venas de su brazo derecho. Los tres estaban con suero. A Mello le dolía muchísimo el cuello y el brazo derecho. No lo podía mover, por lo que supuso que estaba roto.

En una sala del hospital estaban sus padres y su hermana con más aparatos conectados y a el no lo dejaban entrar. Por no hablar de que nadie allí hablaba su idioma.

-Doktor, kaj se zgodi z mojimi starši in sestra?-(Doctor, ¿Que le pasa a mis mapres y a mi hermana?) preguntó al médico en esloveno.

-I do not understand, child.-(no te entiendo, niño) le contestó en inglés.

Mello con siete años no entendía lo que le pasaba a su familia. Ellos estaban inconcientes y el estaba con un collarín y una escayola en el codo derecho que le cubría todo el brazo. ¿Por qué su familia permanecía dormida mucho tiempo y con tantas máquinas? El pobre Mello solo se preguntaba eso.

En la sala en la que estaban sus padres y su hermana se oyó un pitido grave y largo. Las rayas esas de la máquina que zigzagueaba estaban rectas.

De pronto, todo era código azul. (Muerte) Más médicos entraban con más aparatos a la sala. Un médico encendió una especie de planchas y las frotó una contra la otra para luego posarlas en el pecho de su padre. Repitieron este proceso hasta que desistieron y vieran que Lukas no volvía a la vida.

Otra vez volvió el pitido grave y constante. Los médicos llamaron a Mello con un gesto para que se despidiera de su padre, que acababa de morir.

-Child, come. Say goodbye to your father before we took.-( Niño, acércate. Despídete de tu padre antes de que nos lo llevemos.) Le dijo el doctor a Mello que no entendió nada.- Your father is dead.

(Tu padre ha muerto)

Mello entendió esa última palabra: dead. (Muerte) y supo que tenía que despedirse de el.

Los médicos se fueron para dejar a Mello a solas con su padre y éste se sentó en la camilla de hospital blanca y le cogió su mano ancha y fuerte. Una mano que jamás estrecharía.

Como su padre era alemán, Mello pensó que lo mejor era despedirse de el en su idioma.

-Dad, ich habe Mihelka herausgefordert. Wegen mir du bist tot und nicht zu tun. Auf Wiedersehen Papa. Ich liebe dich.-( Papá, siento haber retado a Mihelka. Por mi culpa estás muerto y no se que hacer. Adiós papá. Te quiero.) se despidió para siempre de su padre en alemán.

Los médicos entraron a la sala en cuanto Mello salió y cerraron la puerta para que el niño de padre alemán y madre eslovena no viera nada de o que hiban a hacer. Pasó el rato y los médicos salieron con una bolsa enorme que pesaba mucho. Tenía el tamaño de una persona adulta.

Con siete años entró en la Wammy's House y ya tenía trece. Seis años desde que se quedó huerfano. Pero el no estaba delante cuando murió su madre un año después del acsidente. Su hermana seguía en coma.

Es sus sueños, apareció el fantasma de su hermana que lo atormentaba.

-Mihael ¿Te has olvidado de mi? ¿Por qué no vas a visitarme?

-Pensé que no tenias esperanza de vida.-le contestó al fantasma.

-¿Cuántos años han pasado?

-Seis.

El fantasma se desvaneció y Mello se despertó jadeante en mitad de la noche.

_Mihelka... Tengo que ir a verla. _Pensó Mello volviendose a dormir.

Near estaba en su habitación tumbado en el suelo enmoquetado de blanco, con un robot algo desfasado en la mano. Al mirarlo, sintió que un torrente de recuerdos lo invadía.

Ese robot se lo había regalado al ingrsar en la Wammy's House la misma persona que le dio un nombre nuevo despues de perder a su familia por un ataque viral y cambiar el mundo con un joven de cabellos negros despeinados, alto, de ojos grandes y negros con ojeras. Ese joven se sentaba extraño y tenia una cierta conducta infantil. Tambien era experto en matemáticas como el.

Near fue el único superviviente en una aldea tailandesa que estaba infectada por un virur que tenía als mismas caracteristicas del ébola y una gripe casi incurable. Ese virus habia sido creado por alguien sin escrupulos que queria exterminar a la humanidad contaminante. Pero un científico había dado con la bacuna efectiva para convatirlo. Después de la muerte de todos los abitantes de la aldea, un avión lanzó una bomba para que el virus no saliera de allí.

Un hombre que se hacía llamar F fue el que puso a salvo a Near despues de que su coche fuera alcanzado por un misil y explotara por los aires. F había estudiado en la Wammy's House muy brillante y muy apreciado por Watari. Near conoció a alquel joven gracias a el. Vivió con el veintiun días y eso había sido suficiente para cambiar el mundo con L.

Near no parecía para nada tailandés por su pelo platino, su piel extremadamente blanca y sus ojos con las pupilas dilatadas. (midriasis)

Era evidente que padecia algo de albinismo. Por eso nunca va a la playa ni a la piscina; pués su piel carece de la melanina que necesita para no quemarse o dañarse la piel. Sus ojos parecen negros por las grandes pupilas que tapan el iris gris.

Near dejó al robot en el suelo y los observó meditabundo, recordando el nombre de ese alguien con quien vivió veintiun días. Recordó lo que le dijo ese hombre:

„Near es un buen nombre. Ahora estarás cerca de mi.

Por muy pequeño que seas, tu solo no puedes cambiar el mundo."

Entonces recordó que se llamaba „Eru"

Near no se dio cuenta de los minutos que pasó recordando hasta que se quedó dormido en el templado suelo blanco como su pijama.

El pelirrojo dejó su consola en la mesa de noche y apagó la luz de la lamparita, se quitó sus gafas de cristales anaranjados y se tapó con las sábanas de su cama.

Cuando estaba medio dormido, recordó su vieja historia.

Su pasado.

Porque habia ido a parar a la Wammy's House.

Era noche buena y su hermano mayor, Spiel Jeevas, estaba preocupado porque su padre, Wilfred Jeevas llegaba a casa mas tarde de lo habitual. Era noche buena y Mail lo esperaba con esntusiasmo para darle su regalo, una tarjeta de navidad hecha por el. Matt tenía seis años en aquel entonces y vivía con su hermano y su padre dado que sus padres se habían divorciado. Marle estaba harta de vivir bajo el mismo techo que su marido, quien se pasaba el día diseñando videojuegos para sacar adelante a su familia. Pero la empresa en la que trabajaba buscaba nueva ideas. Ideas que no llegaban. Su padre era un fanático de los videojuegos y por eso llamó a sus hijos con nombres relacionados con el tema: Spiel, que significa juego en alemán y Mail, que significa correo en inglés.

Sus padres tenían constantes discuciones por lo mismo:

-¡Tu trabajo es mas importante que yo!

-No es eso, cariño... ser diseñador de videojuegos es mi sueño.

-¿Y por eso no contaste conmigo para ponerle nombre a nuestros hijos?

-Y lo hice, pero no me gusta tu visión de los nombres „modernos"

-¿Qye clase de nombres son „Juego" y „Correo?

-Unos que no se le ocurren a la gente normal.

-¡Entonces yo no soy normal!

Siempre era lo mismo, hasta que decidieron separar sus vidas. La custodia le habia tocado a Wilfred Jeevas.

-Speil... ¿Cuándo viene papá? Tengo hambre.

-No lo se.-le respondió su hermano de pelo zanahoria.

La respuesta de Speil había provocado el llanto en Matt, haciendo que su hermano mayor se pusiera nervioso.

Entonces, su padre apareció por la puerta del chalet con unas bolsas de comida china en la mano.

-No llores, Mail que papá está aquí.

Matt se acercó a su padre y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Mamá va a pasar la noche buena con nosotros?

-No. Mamá nos ha abandonado.-dijo Wilfred amargamente.

La mesa estaba puesta y la familia incompleta y rota estaba comiendo mientras veían la tele en el salón.

Mientras comían, la alarma antirrobos saltó y sonaba muy fuerte. Wilfred hiba a salir por la puerta trasera, cuando dos hombres con pasamontañas negros los sorprenden a la salida. Los matones llevaban cada uno una pistola.

-Danos todo el dinero que tenga.-dijo el matón mas bajo, apuntando a Wilfred con el cañón de la pistola.

Wilfred caminó muy despacio y corrió hasta el teléfono para llamr a la policía. Pero no pudo porque el ladrón le había disparado haciendo que este callera al suelo muerto.

Matt se tragó las lagrimas con sabor a miedo y vio como su hermano se acercaba a su padre.

-¡Papá!-gritó al acercarse a su padre recien disparado.

El ladrón mas alto apuntó a Speil y apretó el gatillo de su arma. La bala atravesó el corazón de Speil haciendo que callera inerte encima de su padre.

Cuando llegó la policía vieron a Matt llorando y a su familia muerta. Ellos se encargaron de llevaro a la Wammy's House.

Los tres sucesores de L habían sufrido para llegar hasta allí, para llegar a convertirse el número uno en el escalafón de sucesores y encabezar el podio. Near en el escalón del podio Nº 1, Mello en el escalón del podio Nº 2 y Matt en el escalón del podio Nº3. A el no le importaba ser el íltimo. Pero Mello ansía arrebatarle el puesto a Near.


	3. Extrañas manías

Capítulo 2-

Extrañas manías 

El sol volvía a dar la bienvenida a la gran mansión inglesa como cada amanecer. Los niños permanecían dormidos después de tanto agotamiendo en el día anterior. Pero Near, que apenas había dormido desde que recordó su pasado roto, lo despertó la claridad. Todavía seguía con el pijama del día anterior y con su robot favorito al lado. Siempre que Near conservase su antiguo robot, nunca estaría solo; pués se lo había regalado el más grande de los detectives privados, quien le dio un nuevo nombre para que jamás sintiera la pesada soledad.

Near, que significa en inglés cerca o cercano. Cercano a L.

Unos nudillos llamavan a la puerta... ¿Quien sería?

-Adelante, Roger.-como siempre, Near lograba sorprender al director.

-¿Como has pasado la noche?-Near miró a Roger con gesto interrogante-Se te ve cansado.

-Ya sabes. Lo de siempre.-dijo Near enroscandose un mechón blanco de su pelo.

-El tormento del pasado.-dijo Roger en un suspiro.

-Sí.-Near pulsó un botón que tenía su robot y sus mecanismos y luces comenzaron a dar vueltas haciendo el mismo movimiento que le fansinaba a el cuando era pequeño y vio al robot por primera vez en un mercadillo.

-Near, dentro de media hora es el desayuno.

-Lo sé, director Roger.-dijo el preadolescente de once años.

Near le dio la espalda a Roger para cambiarle las pilas a su robot.

Roger se marchó para preguntarle a los demás sucesores como habían pasado la noche. No podía desobedecer las órdenes de Watari.

Mello seguía durmiendo de lado con menos dolores en su zona íntima. La doctora de la Wammy's House le había recetado una crema que ayudaría a la circulación de la zona después del golpe. Pero Mello se negaba a ponersela. Abrió los ojos y se destapó haciendo acto seguido de quitarse las sábanas y levantarse. Como Mello en la Wammy's House siempre hiba descalzo, no se puso ni zapatillas ni clacetines. (No le gustaban igual que a L) Cogió una mochila negra deportiva y la abrió para meter dendro sus provsiones de chocolate con leche. Pero recordó que Roger le había castigado sin ellos... Pero si no se entera... no se considera delito ¿Verdad?

Mello no quería perder el tiempo en ir a la habitación que compartía con Matt para levantar el colchón de su cama y coger todas las tabletas que le quedaban. Por lo que decidió coger dinero para las chocolatinas de las máquinas expendedoras que estaban en el comedor.

No se cambió su camiseta de manga larga negra y su pantalón de algodón negro.

Alguien tocaba la puerta con delicadeza y Mello contestó:

-¡Que no me voy a poner la pomada, leches!-Pero cuando la puerta se abrió no era la doctora: era alguien más terrorífico...

Roger abrió la puerta con gesto sorprendido.

-La pomada tienes que ponertela.

-No me la pienso poner.-Mello siguió la mirada del director que miraba atentamente su mochila.

-¿A donde vas, Mello?

-A clase con los apuntes.-mintió.

-Antes tienes que desayunar.

-Iba a ir al comedor hasta que tu apareciste.

-Mello, siento haberte prohibido el chocolate. Pero si te portas mal, me estás obligando a hacerlo.

-Se que no has entrado para decirme que me ponga la pomada.

-¿Como has dormido?

-Con un dolor insoportable y con pesadillas-dijo disimulando el gesto de su rostro, que era de tristeza al recordar la pesadilla.

-Espero verte en clase.-Roger se aseguraba de que Mello no se escaqueaba de sus clases.

En la Wammy's House, las clases no eran por curso. Según las necesidades especiales de cada alumno y su inteligencia, los ponían en grupos. Mello estaba en segundo de la ESO con muy buenas notas, mientras que Near también estudiaba ese nivel porque le habían adelantado dos cursos gracias a la ventaja de su inteligencia. Matt también estudiaba segundo de la ESO con Mello y Near en la misma clase: en el grupo A. Mello de trece años, Matt con doce y Near con once. Near era uno de los pocos niños que lo adelantaban a un curso demasiado superior para su edad. Había cursos, pero no se dividian con las edades correspondiente. Allí las clases funcionaban por intelecto.

Todos los niños estaban en el comedor..."casual" por llamarlo de alguna manera. Había otro mas inmenso que solo se utilizaba para ocaciones especiales como la noche buena, Acción de Gracias... El otro comedor era como mas formal que el otro.

Near, estaba solo como siempre en una sola mesa; pués nadie quería acercarse al niño raro del pelo blanco que no se junta ni juega con nadie.

En la otra punta del comedor, Mello y Matt ocupaban otra. Era evidente que nadie se acercaba al rubio con fuerte temperamento y mal carácter.

A Matt le parecía extraño que cada cierto tiempo Roger les preguntase a todos los sucesores de L por sus sueños. Quizá era para asegurarse de que durmieran bien o que no les pasase nada malo a los futuros L. Roger había dicho que son ordenes de Watari y Watari dice que son órdenes de L. El joven detective solo quiere lo mejor para sus sucesores. Mello le había contado a su mejor amigo que volvió a tener la mima pesadilla de su pasado y Matt le responde sorprendido por la enorme casualidad. ¿Por que dos personas tienes pesadillas el mismo día?

-Parece que Near está mas zombie de lo normal.-obresva Matt mirando a Near que se veia algo borroso a lo lejos.-¿Abrá pasado mala noche como nosotros?

-No digas tonterías. Él nunca siente nada.

-Aunque no muestre sus emociones, tambiés es una persona como nosotros.

-¿Que clase de persona mira a los demás por encima del hombro como si fueran una mierda? No se ríe, no habla, se cree que lo sabe todo...

-Mello, tu no conoces a Near. A lo mejor a pasado por algo peor que nosotros.

-Eso se nota... Las personas cambian.

-¿Ves? Seguro que tu antes no eras así.

-Nadie se vuelve huraño de la noche a la mañana. ¿Quieres cambiar de tema?

-Vale...-dijo pensando en algunas cosas en las que su amigo era superior a Near-Tu eres mas alto que Near, eres mas fuerte que Near...

-Sí, y tambien soy mas emocional que ese...-se contuvo el insulto porque Roger lo miraba de lejos-Témpano de hielo.

_No es un insulto, pero me quedo satisfecho. _Pensó.

Mello acabó de comerse la leche con cereales de chocolate y una fruta (que era obligada) y se dirigió a la máquina expendedora de golosinas. Le hechó todas las monedas que tenía y seleccionó unas con nueces. Sus monedas le dieron para que toda la máquina se quedara sin chocolatinas. Las metió todas en la mochila que trajo consigo y caminó para salir del comedor.

-¿A donde vas? Se que no vas a clase.

-Al hospital.

-¿Tan grave fue el placaje que te dí?

-Fue grave, pero no voy allí por eso. Tengo que verla.-miró a su alrededor para comprobar que Roger no estaba.-Cúbreme las espaldas.

Atravesó el pasillo para bajar las escaleras y atravesar un arco para salir por la puerta principal. Cruzó todo el camino de piedras sobre el césped resién cortado y llegó a un árbol que estaba algo cerca de la verja. Escaló aquel arbol robusto y alto para atravesar la valla vigilada. Por suerte, no lo vieron aterrizar en el suelo cuando se soltó de la rama que daba a la calle.

Corrió hasta que casi se perdió. Suerte que le preguntó a alguien donde estaba el hospital. Siguió corriendo hasta que el hospital se veía a lo lejos. Abrió su mochila y sacó una chocolatina y le pegó un mordisco al abrirla. Corrió hasta que el edificio se veía mas cerca y se arrepintió de no llevar agua encima.

_Maldición... Nunca me olvido del chocolate y si me olvido del agua... No tengo la culpa de que el agua sea insípida y que no sepa tan bien como el chocolate. _Pensó.

Ya estaba delante del hospital y jadeante entró corriendo por la gran puerta. De su bolsillo sacó una foto de su familia y se puso en el mostrador para esperar a que le atendieran. Pero como el asusnto era de vida o muerte, se coló haciendo que la gente que guardaba su turno se enfureciera.

-¿En qué puedo atenderle?-preguntó la recepcionista del hospital.

-¿En que habitación está esta niña?

-¿Vienes solo?

-Si

-¿Y tus padres?

-Murieron en este hospital. Ella sigue con vida.-dijo señalando a la niña rubia que se parecía bastante a el.

La recepcionista se quedó asombrada y llamó al doctor. El doctor apareció por el pasillo derecho y vio a Mello.

-Me acaban de decir que tus padres murieron aquí. ¿Quienes eran?

-Estos.-dijo en tono tajante señalando al hombre y la mujer rubios que estaban en la foto abrazandolos a él y su hermana.

-Los Keehl.-dijo con el rostro serio.-Tu eres Mihael.

-Sí.

-Nuestro primer encuentro no fue muy bonito... Yo hablandote en inglés y tu hablandome en ruso...

-Esloveno.-dijo Mello conteniendo su enfado.

-Sígueme, te llevaré hasta tu hermana.-Mello asintió y se tragó su orgullo.

Entraron en el ascensor y llegaron a la planta diez. El ascensor abrió sus puertas metálicas y Mello seguia siguiendo al doctor. Ya habían llegado a otra habitación que no era la de observación. Habitación A-230.

-Entra, Mihael.

-Nadie me da ordenes. Y soy Mello.-dijo alzandole un poco la voz al médico mientras entraba en la habitación.

Mello se percató del jarrón de flores que le daba alegría a la triste habitación azul. _Mis tíos se habrán encargado de ella. _Pensó al ver esas rosas rosas (semirosas).

Se sentó en el borde de la camilla y miró el rostro de su hermana. Apenas había cambiado desde la última vez. Seguía teniendo el pelo lasio cargado y rubio algo oscuro. Su piel estaba más pálida que la de L debido a los años que había estado ingresada sin sentir la luz del sol.

-Llevo muchos años con este sentimiento de culpa. Si yo no te hubiera retado en aquel momento... Ahora no estarías en esa cama. Los tíos seguramente no quieren desconectarte... Pero llevas muchos años sufiendo en coma. Quiero acabar con tu sufrimiento.-dijo alargando la mano hacia el respirador.

-¡Mello!

-Pero que...-dijo sobresaltado al ver a la persona que menos se esperaba tener delante de sus ojos azules.-¡Roger!

-¿Que haces aquí? ¿Por que te has escapado? Cualquier cosa que te pase, caerá sobre mi responsabilidad.

-No pienso separarme de ella hasta que no le diga mis últimas palabras.-dijo conteniendose las lágrimas para que Roger no lo viera llorar.-Es mi única familia que me queda.

-Si me lo hubieras dicho, te hubiera llevado a este hospital. Pero como eres tan cabezota...

-Pero estoy castigado.

-Con la familia se hacen excepciones. Venga. Vámonos.-dijo con tono gentil.

Mello obedeció y se levantó del borde de la cama. Pero alguien lo retuvo agarrandole muy fuerte la mano.

-Ostani z mano.-(Quédate conmigo en esloveno)dijo una voz femenina que ya no era tan infantil.

-¿Mihelka?-dijo Mello volviendose haica atrás con emoción en su voz.

-Ja?-(¿Sí?)

-Pensé que nunca despertarías

- Kateri jezik govorite?-(¿En que idioma hablas?)

-V angleščini.-(En ingles)

-Kako dolgo sem že tukaj? Ti si večji.-( ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? Estás mas grande.)

-Bili ste že v komi za šest let, odkar prometni nesreči se je zgodilo.-( Llevas en coma seis años desde que pasó el accidente de coche.)

-Mama in oče sta zaskrbljeni.-( Mamá y papá estarán preocupados.)

-So umrli. Oče je umrl in mama v bolnišnico leto kasneje.-( Ellos murieron. Papá murió al llegar al hospital y mamá un año después.)

-No .. Ne more biti.-(No... No puede ser.)

-Na žalost da. Sem živela šest let v sirotišnico za nadarjene otroke. Sem se naučil angleško, francosko in špansko.-( Por desgracia si. Yo llevo viviendo estos seis años en un horfanato para niños superdotados. Aprendí inglés, francés y español.)

-Kaj se bo zgodilo z mano?-(¿Y que será de mi?)

-Zdaj ste budni, boste prišli v sirotišnico, kjer živim.-( Ahora que estás despierta, vendrás al horfanato donde vivo.)

-Nisem tako pameten kot ti.-(Yo no soy tan lista como tú.)

-Sure.-(Claro que si.)

-No te preocupes, Mello. Lo arreglaré todo para que ingrese lo más pronto posible.

-Arréglalo ya.

-Esas cosas llevan tiempo. Además de que los médicos tienen que examinarla antes de darle el alta. Y si tiene parientes que se queden a su cargo, no habrá necesidad de que venga con nosotros.

-Mis tíos son gente de negocios. ¿Pretendes que esté todo el día jugando con las criadas?

-Tu ganas. Pero el médico tiene que revisarla.

-Vale.

Mello sacó de su mochila una chocolatina y se la dio. Se despidió de ella con un saludo porque no quería que Roger viera el abrazo que tenía pensado darle. Mello normalmente era uraño y gruñón. Pero con su hermana esa faceta sulla parecía ablandarse. Su hermana también es cabezota e impetuosa. Sobre todo es temeraria.

Roger y Mello aparecieron por la puerta principal de la Wammy's House y Matt los esperaba a ambos; pués como su amigo tardaba demasiado, Roger le gobligó a contarle donde estaba Mello a cambio de levantarle el castigo sin videojuegos.

Mello entraba con la cabeza gacha. Pero la alzó al ver a u amigo plantado a dos metros de el. Eso incrementó las sospechas que tenía hacia el. Era evidente que Matt se lo había largado todo a Roger con tal de conseguir sus videojuegos.

Mello gruñó en cuanto estuvo mas cerca de el.

-Traidor... ¡Te dije que no se lo contaras!-Mello se alejó de Roger para coger a Matt por el cuello de su jersey y apuntarle con su puño apretado.

-Tuve que hacerlo. Me levantaría el castigo si se lo decía. Y a ti a lo mejor te permitía comer tabletas.-dijo Matt con miedo a ser golpeado.

-Matt, has hecho lo correcto. Lo vuelvo a repetir: si a alguno de ustedes les pasa algo, yo soy el responsable.

-¿Que mas da lo que les pase a unos huerfanos como nosotros? No le importamos a nadie.

-Mello, eso no es verdad. A L le importais. Me importais a mi, a Watari...

-Si L se preocupara por sus sucesores almenos...-Matt fue interrumpido por Roger.

-L es una persona muy ocupada y reservada. No puede mostrarse así como así.

-Por lo menos tengo...-esta ve fue interrumpido por un gruñido de Mello seguido de una mirada helada que lo taladraba.

_»A Mello que es como mi hermano« _hiba a decir eso pero Mello no le dejó.

-Mello, sueltalo.-dijo Roger haciendo que Mello apartara su mirada y soltara el cuello del jersey de Matt.

Se ofuscó y se dirigió con pasos de mala leche a su cuarto.

-Mello, vete a la clase.

El esloveno cambió el rumbo de sus pasos y arrastró a Matt para llevarselo consigo a la clase.

_Tu ve vienes conmigo. Yo solo no pienso tragarme el marrón de las cases. _Pensó Mello.

-¡Eh! ¡Mello, suéltame!-dijo Matt intentando deshaserse de la mano del arrastre de Mello.

-Pués ven a clases y sígueme.-dijo soltándolo con brusquedad.

Al entrar a clase de forma bulgar, (abriendo la puerta como si fuera la misma puerta de su habitación) El profesor les puso falta en la libreta de asistencia. Les miró a los dos para decirles:

-Mello, llegas tarde. Como se te sigan acumulando las faltas, te suspendo.-Esta vez miraba a Matt-Y lo mismo pasa contigo, Matt.

Mello y Matt sabían que si faltaban tanto acabarian repitiendo curso y suspendiendo. Y eso a ellos no les convenía. Pero por lo menos a Mello de daba igual. El estaba allí para sacar mas nota que Near.

El profesor señaló su cajón del escritorio de madera maciza.

-¿Por qué tengo que darte mi chocolate?-pregunta Mello retando al profesor.

-Porque en las clases está prohibido comer y llevar objetos que distraigan al alumnado.-dijo mirando la consola de Matt.

Mello no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso y tiró su mochila repleta de chocolatinas al suelo, detrás del escritorio del profesor.

Se sentó en una mesa hecha con la misma madera que el escritorio del profesor que era de caoba y se sentó.

Matt le dejó su consola y las que llevaba en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros. El pelirojo se sentó al lado de Mello, como hacía siempre.

Matt siempre fue la única persona con la suficiente paciencia como para soprotar la conducta huraña de Mello. Hasta que la perdió el día que se pelearon. Matt sintió como le volvía la paciencia.

El profesor moreno y con gafas les dio a cada alumno un folio que parecía ser un control. Pero no lo era: Eran los resultados del examne anterior de matemáticas.

Matt miró la calificación con un aprovado. Estaba satisfecho.

Mello miró la sulla con un sobresaliente. No estaría satisfecho hasta que Near sacara un notabel como mínimo.

Near miró su su examen con su notable alto. Estaba satisfecho, pero el sabía que no lo había dado todo de si mismo.

Mello miró a Near y le saco la lengua. Le hizo un gesto obseno con el dedo.

Near pasó de Mello porque sabía como era el carácter de su compañero de clase. Si el se sentía feliz así, tenía que dejarle. El sentía un poco de lástima por el. Lástima porque llevaban así muchos años y parecía que a Mello solo le importase superar a Near y demostrarle que el era el mejor.

-Near, si quieres puedes tomarte el día libre. Se ve que necesitas descansar.-dijo el profesor que estaba asombrado con la decaída de las notas de Near.

-Eso haré, profesor. Gracias.-dijo con educación y en tono frío.

Mello se levantó de la silla con brusquedad para decirle al profesor lo que pensaba:

-¿¡Que? ¿Cómo puede darle el día libre a ese cebollino? ¡Yo he estado toda la mañana en el hospital!-dijo clavándole sus ojos al profesor.-¡Y ayer estuve todo el día en la enfermería!

-Roger me dio el justificante de la enfermería, pero ahora em entero de que estuviste en el hospital...

-¿No me crees? ¡Pregúntale a Roger que el estuvo conmigo!

-Es verdad. Fue algo doloroso.-dijo Roger interrumpiendo la clase para disculpar a Mello.

_Pero que... Es como si fuera omnipresente... _(Que está en todas partes como Dios) Pensó Mello.

-Siento haber dudado de el, Roger. Pero se ha ganado la fama de delincuente.

-Es comprensible.-dijo Roger al irse.

Roger estaba en su despacho sentado delante de un portatil de la marca Apple. El portatil estaba encima de su escritorio con el logotipo de L encendido. Roger estaba sentado en su silla victoriana cómoda y esperaba a que el detective hablara.

-Dígame, Roger... ¿Agún cambio?-pregunta la voz sintética del ordenador.

-Si. Es demasiada casualidad.

-Ya veo. Siga, por favor.

-Todos los alumnos del horfanato han tenido pesadillas ayer por la noche. Y todos han soñado con sus recuerdos del pasado.

-Con la familia.

-En efecto, L.

-Avísame si empeoran las cosas. Confío en tí, Roger.

La imagen en el portatil se desvaneció y roger lo apagó y lo cerró.

El teléfono que reposaba encima de la mesa comenzó a sonar. Roger lo cogió.

-¿Diga? Roger de la Wammy's House al habla.-en la pantalla del teléfono marcaba »número desconocído«

-Soy Watary.

-Señor Watari...-dijo temiendo una reprimenda-yo hago todo lo que puedo y más...

-¿Como es que todos los alumnos tuvieron pesadillas ayer, noche? ¿Que cenaron?

-Lo que tocó en el menú de ayer. Exeptuando a los alérgicos.

-Manténgalo todo bajo control. Esperemos que esto no se convierta en una epidemia.

-Eso espero. Adiós.

-Adiós.-Watari colgó y Roger también.

Near estaba en su cuarto solitario que no compartía con nadie, acostado en su cama después de tanto tiempo sin dormir en ella. Estaba abrazando a su robot cuando se quedó dormido y recordó porque se había hecho »adicto« a los juguetes. Todo comenzó con el regalo de alguien muy especial... La misma persona que le regaló el robot. Dese ahí supo que los jugetes fomentarían su creatividad y su inteligencia. Sus juguetes ran para el como el chocolate para Mello o los videojuegos para Matt. Todos necesitaban un combustible para el cerebro. Hasta aquel extraño Eru que conoció cuando el tenía poco más de seis o siete años necesitaba su »combustible« de dulces. Todo comenzó por ese robot.

-_Near es un buen nombre.-_le habló una voz en sueños.

-¿Quién eres?

-_Yo soy L. »Eru« pronunciado en japonés y en algunas lenguas asiáticas._

-¿Tu eres alquel joven que me dejó en esta casa? ¿Eres L, el gran detective al quien todos aquí quieren suceder?

-_Sí. _

-Lo sospechaba

_-No dejes que el pasado te atormente. Lo pasado pasado está y tu solo, por muy pequeño que seas, no puedes cambiar el mundo. Hazlo con ayuda. _

-El mundo es muy grande como para intentar cambiarlo yo solo.

-_Eso és. No dejes que nadie te distraiga de tu objetivo. Ni el pasado ni la tristeza. Supera ese notable alto. _

-¿Como sabes que por culpa de mis recuerdos mis notas han bajado?

-_Esto es un sueño. Nunca estarás solo.-_dijo la voz que se desvanecía.

En la clase, Mello recordaba porque se hizo adicto al chocolate. Todo comenzó cuando estaba harto de no poder superar a Near hiciera lo que hiciera. El estaba en su cuarto solo rabiando y un joven alto, pelo negro enmarañado y ojos grandes como el carbón entró en su cuarto porque había oído un llanto. El hombre se sentó con su forma peculiar de llevarse las rodillas al pecho y le dijo que el era L. L le contó para intentar animarlo sus casos mas importantes: entre ellos el Caso del Asesino serial de los Ángeles: BB. Y cuando L vio que Mello estaba mejor, le dio la tableta de choclate que el se estaba comiendo en aquel momento. Gracias a aquel mordisco, supo que el chocolate ers lo mas bueno que había provado nunca. El ya había probado el chocloate esloveno. Pero no le gustaba tanto como aquel.

Matt estaba ansioso por recuperar su consola. Era muy importnte para el porque su padre se la regaló con un juego que el había diseñado. Por eso su pasión eran los videojuegos, la informática... se crió con ello. Su padre creó un personaje inspirado en su hijo que sería el protagonista de un juego que estaba en proceso de ser aprovado. El personaje llevaba unas extrañas gafas qque parecían de piscina pero que no lo eran. Las gafas tapaban los ojos verdes del personaje. Su padre le puso unas gafas idénticas a las del personaje y desde que se las regaló no se separaba de ellas. Y no se las quitaba NUNCA eran un recuerdo muy importante para el. El personaje de videojuego se llamaba Matt. Por eso el se cambió el nombre: para que nadie se burlara de su nombre original, Mail »correo« en inglés. Ya nadie volvería a llamarlo Correo a coros en el patio de algun colegio. Ahora era Matt, el legendario protagonista de su propio juego: Su vida.

**Siento las faltas de ortografía. Pero con el programa que tengo, no me corrige las frases en esloveno y se traba. **

**La historia de Near es la historia de la película live acntion »L change the world« Pero la historia se desarroya a la vez que el caso kira. Mientras que yo puse que eso pasó mucho antes de ese caso. **

**La historia de Mello y su adicción al chocolate la pensé cuando L y Mello se conocieron. **

**Yo subiré capítulos cuando se me ocurran ideas. Tengo examen. **


	4. Visita inesperada

Capítulo 3-

Visita inesperada.

Al día siguiente...

Near estaba bien descansado y con animos de volver a repetir su examen. La visita de ese alguien especial en sus sueños le había dado esperanza. Ahora estaba seguro de que jamás sus problemas del pasado lo invadirían. Y aunque lo hiciera, el pasaría de ellos.

El peliblanco se había pasado todo un día durmiendo; pues necesitaba recuperar esas horas de sueño perdidas. Ahora se encontraba encanjando las piezas de un puzzle blanco que para el era lo mas fácil del mundo: encajar las piezas con precisión y sin equivocarse. Tenía su robot a su lado y recordó que jamás se volvería a sentir solo aunque nadie se juntara con el o no tuviera amigos. Siempre le importaría a alguien: al Gran L.

»Toc toc« llamaban a la puerta.

-Adelante.-dijo Near con tono indiferente.

La puerta se abrió y en la habitación de Near entró una mujer vestida con su unirforme de asistenta de limpieza y venía a llevarse las sábanas sucias. La mujer tenía rasgos asiáticos y hablaba un perfecto inglés.

A Near se le conjeló la cara cuando la vio: parecía tailandesa como el.

-Dígame señorita...-preguntó algo similar a L-¿Usted es tailandesa?

-Sí. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Porque yo soy tailandés.-contestó Near confirmanos sus sospechas de los orígenes de la chica.

-Pués no lo parece.

-Soy albino.

La mujer lo observó bien y se percató de los rasgos tailandeses del niño blanco.

-Lo siento.

-Estoy acostumbrado.-dijo Near con algo de familiaridad.-Yo soy el único superviviente de aquel ataque viral que se produjo en una villa tailandesa.

-¡Lo recuerdo!-dijo la mujer al acordarse de las noticias de la noche-Yo tenía allí a mis padres. Decidí povar suerde lejos de la pobreza y aquí estoy-dijo la mujer satisfecha de lo que había logrado. Sonrrió.

-Yo perdí a toda mi familia.

-Y por eso tienes ese carácter...-La joven mujer había metido la pata y Near lo supo. Por lo que la miró friamenten a los ojos castaños.

-Nací así. No tengo porque darle una explicaión sobre mi caracter.-esta vez era Near el que metió la pata.

-Otra vez lo siento.-se disculpó la mujer dirijiéndose a la cama de Near para llevarse las sábanas.

Volvió su mirada hacia el robot que nunca se apartaba de su lado y pensó:

_¿Cuántos años abrá pasado? 4 años sin verle. _

El niño albino cogió su robot y encendió su mecanismo que rodaba con sus luces en la barriga cuadrada del juguete. Lo guardó en un cajón bajo llave de su mesilla de noche de madera de pino marrón. La llave se la colgó al cuello con un cordel que le había puesto y fue al baño para ducharse.

Al acabar de ducharse, abrió las puertas de su armario y sacó otro pijama blanco con la diferencia de que tenía un bolsillo con una L gótica bordada en el. Siempre no hiba a llevar la misma ropa.

Como hoy era sábado, Near se apresuró en hacer sus deberes atrasados.

Mello pegó su prueba de que era mejor que Near en el cabecero de su cama de madera. Miró el examen con un sobresaliente y pensó en como estaría su rival ahora: lamentandose por quedar segundo.

-Mello, para ya. No es para tanto.-dijo Matt sin despegar los ojos de su maquinita.

-¿Que no es para tanto?-clavó sus ojos en su amigo-¡Claro que lo es! He superado a Near.

-En un examen.

-¿Y?

-Que en la vida hay más cosas.

-¿A que viene eso?

-No dejes que superar a Near sea el centro de tu vida.

-Y no lo es.-volvió a mirar su medalla del éxito-¡Chúpate esa!

Matt suspiró agotado. No podía hacer nada por Mello, solo ser su amigo y aguantarlo.

-¿Me acompañas a restregarle mi examen a esa bola de nieve?

-Me quedo aquí, que si me distraigo me matan.-dijo intentando que no lo derrotasen en el juego.

Mello le dedicó una mirada furibunda a su amigo y se fue cerrando la puerta con brusquedad. Caminó por el ancho pasillo hasta llegar al fondo donde había una puerta. La abrió con fuerza haciendo que la puerta chocara con la pared de la habitación de la »bola de nieve«.

Near miró a Mello sin sobresaltarse por el estruendo de la puerta y Mello le dedicó una mirada de superioridad y una sonrrisa burlona.

-¿Que quieres Mello?-preguntó Near sabiendo a que había venido Mello.

-¡Chúpate esa, Algodón! He sacado un sobresaliente y tu un notable de mierda.

-Notable alto. Mello, déjame estudiar. No todos tenemos un rato libre para restregarle a alguien que ha bajado su calificación en un examen.-Near volvió a meter su cabeza dentro del gran libro.

Mello le volvió a sacar la lengua y le hizo un gesto obseno con el dedo. Le hizo más carantoñas y Near como siempre, las ignoraba.

-No hagas de tu vida una competición.

-Olvídame.-dijo Mello de malas formas cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Mello caminó por los pasillos y giró a la derecha para entrar en la sala de actividades. La sala de actividades es un rincón especial para todos los alumnos del orfanato. No importaba la edad. Habían muchos objetos relacionados con la creatividad, la inteligencia... En esa sala había un piano de cola, una guitarra española, una guitarra eléctrica, una batería, un bajo, un contrabajo, un violín, una flauna trabesera... y muchos más. Tambien había caballetes de todos los tamaños, lienzos de todas las medidas y pinturas de toda case. Incluyendo los pinceles. En una esquina estaban las estanterías con libros relacionados con la música y la pintura.

Mello había entrado allí para encontrar a Linda, la cuarta sucesora de L, para preguntarle algo.

A lo lejos vio a una niña que estaba sentada en una silla sosteniendo un pincel en la mano y pintando sebre un lienzo sujeto por un caballete hecho a su medida.

-Linda, tenemos que hablar.-dijo Mello yendo directo al grano.

El rubio intentó contenerse porque sabía que si le hablaba mal a Linda, ella no le respondería.

-Ya era hora de que aprendieras buenos modales.-abusó de la poca paciencia de Mello.-¿Que quieres?-se rió un poco.

-¿Sabes que...-cojones, se contuvo- le pasa a Near?

-Estoy asombrada... No dices tacos.-dijo Linda estupefacta.

-Es que se comporta tan...

-¿Frío, esquivo...?-le interrumpió.

-Sí.

-Near hace mucho tiempo que no tiene familia. El fue el único superviviente de un ataque viral en su aldea. El estaba haciendo cálculos matemátcos muy lejos cuando eso ocurrió. F lo puso a salvo.

-Devería de haberlo superado ya ¿No?

-Todavía no. Dice que por la noche todavía tiene pesadillas.

-¿Y por qué se comporta como si todo no le importase?

-Porque ha aprendido a ser frío con los años... creo que es por estar solo.-Linda vio el semblante de Mello y prosiguió-Tiene síndrome de asperger y un poco de autismo. Nació así. Tambien es albino.

-Eso se nota al mil kilómetros de distancia.

-¿Eso era todo lo que querías saber?-le preguntó sonrriente.

-Me vale.-Mello le dio a Linda su tableta de chocolate a cambio de su silencio.

-¿Chocolate? Consígueme carboncillo y a lo mejor no se lo cuento.

-Eres malvadamente retorcida.-Mello sonrrió.

El rubio sacó de su bolsillo un carboncillo y se lo dio a Linda.

-Ya lo sabías ¿he?-sonrrió Linda cogiendo el carboncillo.

-Se que nunca aceptas mis chocolates a cambio de tu silencio.

-Mello, ¿Por qué no te apuntas a clases extraescolares?

-Paso.

-Piensa que a lo mejor Near es peor que tu en...-Linda se paró a pensar en cosas que se le daban mal al peliblanco-Artes marciales, piano, dibujo...

-Lo pensaré. A...adiós.-Mello no estaba acostumbrado a despedirse de la gente, pero si quería sacarle secretos a Linda, tenía que hacerlo.

-Adiós, Mello.-Linda volvió a mirar su cuadro pintado a tubitos acrílicos y lo siguió continuando.

_¡Linda, no seas estúpida!_ Se dijo para si misma al verse pensando en Mello como padre de sus hijos.

Volvió a mirar su cuadro ya casi acabado y vio la cara de Mello en el. Inconcientemente lo había retratado. Linda cogió el lienzo con rabia y lo golpeó contra su rodilla izquierda hasta que se rompió. Después se sintió avergonzada porque todos la miraban pensando algo raro de ella. Tiró el lienzo a la basura.

Near estaba asomado en el arco que daba a la sala de actividades artísticas mirando a Linda. Near confiaba mucho en ella... Lo suficiente como para contarle algunas cosas. Pero él ya había visto venir que Linda haría aquello.

A todos los alumnos de la Wammy's House les encantan los sábados porque tienen más tiempo libre para desarroyar su inteligencia y muchas cosas mas. Near tenía ams tiempo para jugar y pensar, Mello tenía mas tiempo para comer chocolate y romperse lac abeza en forma de superar a Near y Matt tenía mas tiempo para jugar a sus videojuegos.

Matt y Mello como siempre, huban juntos a la cafetería. Near siempre era uno de los últimos en entrar junto con Linda.

A Mello no le hizo gracia su desayuno a base de tostadas, zumo de naranja, bacon y huevos fritos. Desayuno continental. A Matt sin embargo, le daba igual el desayuno. Pero lo malo de estar en el comedor »casual« era que no estaba permitido comer con objetos electronicos, ni con libros...

Clavó el tenedor en los huevos fritos y se los llevó a la boca mientras miraba con descaro a Near y Linda que estaban hablando.

-Matt, vete a la mesa del niño algodón y después me cuentas.

-¿Por qué no vas tu?-preguntó Matt dejando de comer para antender a su amigo-Tengo hambre y ni siquiera he acabado de desayunar.

Mello gruñó y penetró sus ojos azules como puñales de hielo en los ojos verdes ocultos en gafas de Matt.

-Ahora voy.

Matt se levantó de la silla y fue directo a las mesas del fondo. Se sentó como si nada al lado de Near mientras Mello los miraba envidioso.

-...Y el lienzo...-eso fue todo lo que pudo decir Linda antes de que Matt la interrumpiera sentándose.

-Es de mala educación espiar las conversaciones ajenas.-dijo Near sin mirar a Matt.

-¡Esto es imposible!-dijo Matt mientras volvía a la mesa en la que estaba Mello.

-¿Y bien?

-Nada. »Es de mala educación espiar las conversaciónes ajenas«-dijo imitando la voz de Near.

-Maldito Near...

-Solo se que estaba hablando de un lienzo.

Mello recordó el lienzo que estaba pintando Linda. Abandonó la mesa y su desayuno para dirigirse corriendo hacia la sala de actividades artísticas. Atravesó el arco y entró en la sala. Vio un cuadro con su rostro colgado en la pared firmado por Linda. Mello sintió como se le hervía la sangre por ser rettratado sin permiso. Arrancó el cuadro de la pared y caminó por el pasillo malumorado. Entró de lleno en el comedor y no le importó si Near estaba con ella o no. Solo quería dicirle un par de cosas a Linda.

-Hola de nuevo, Mello.-la sonrrisa a Linda se le borró al ver el gesto furibundo de Mello con un lienzo en los brazos.

-¿¡Que significa esto, Linda!-Mello por fín le enseñó el cuadro-¿Quien te ha dado permiso para retratarme?

-Yo... Yo...-titubeaba-Te juro que cuando me di cuenta lo rompí y lo tiré a la basura... Jamás hice otro...

-¿Y que pinta este cuadro sano y perfecto con mi cara?

-No... no lo se...- Linda lloró y se apolló en el hombro de Near.

-Yo estaba delante cuando Linda lo rompió. No le dio tiempo de realizar otro cuadro puesto que después romperlo y tirarlo a la basura, nos fuimos juntos al comedor.

A Mello el discurso del albino le pareció muy convincente y Linda parecía que decía la verdad... ¿Como se hiba a ponerse alguien así por un cuadro que supuestamente tiró a la basura?

-¿Y que explicación hay para esto?-dijo Mello sin suavizar su expresión, señalando el cuadro.

-No lo se.-dijo Near.

-Nadie te ha preguntado.-Mello miró a Linda y le dio una chocolatina de chocolate para que se animara, puesto que eso era más facil que pedir perdón.-dicen que el chocolate es bueno para la tristeza.

-Gracias.-dijo Linda secandose las lágrimas.

Linda se fue corriendo de la cafetería para explicarle a Roger lo ocurrido. Near la siguió con pasos lentos y calmados.

La niña de once años de pelo castaño claro casi rubio, llamó a la puerta del despacho.

-Adelante.-dijo Roger cordial.

-Director Roger... Se que no me va a creer cuando se lo diga.

-Yo sé lo que vi.-Dijo Near entrando con un cubo de rubik en la mano.

-Estoy dispuesto a escuchar.-dijo enlazando los dedos de sus manos mientras pinía los codos sobre la mesa y apollaba su cabeza en ellas.

Linda se sentó en la gran butaca y Near prefirió mas el suelo de mármol blanco.

-Estaba en el salón de las artes pintando un cuadro sin pensar y sin darme cuanta, retraté a Mello que había venido a verme para pedirme un favor. Por suerte la pintura no tenía forma y Mello no se dio cuanta. Cuando el cuadro tomó forma, lo rompí y lo tiré a la basura.

-Y yo estaba pasando por casualidad de camino al comedor cuando vi a Linda rompiendo un lienzo. Ella y yo nos fuimos juntos al comedor y ella me empezó a hablar del tema. Matt nos interrumpió e hizo lo mismo de siempre; decirselo a Mello. Mello abandonó el comedor y cuando vino, estaba muy enfadado con Linda. Nos enseñó un cuadro con su cara firmado por Linda cuando es prácticamente imposible que le diera tiempo de realizar otro cuadro.

-El lienzo que tiré ya no está en la basura. Y no conozco a alguien que me odie tanto y me haga esto...-Linda comenzó a llorar.

-Esto que me contais es difícil de creer. ¿No me estareis gastando una broma?

-Yo nunca las gasto.-contestó Near.-Y Linda está tan asustada como para que esto sea una broma.

-Entiendo...-dijo Roger cogiendo el teléfono para hacer una llamada.-Esta llamada es muy importante...

-Ya nos vamos.-dijo Near adelantandose a las frases del director.

Cunado ambos estaban fuara, Linda comenzó a hablar.

-No tenías porque acompañarme.

-No te creería a ti sola.

-Near ¿Vienes a jugar?

-Hoy hace sol y no puedo.-Near hizo una media sonrrisa.

-Pués jugamos dentro.

-Linda, ya sabes...

-Que te gusta jugar solo, lo sé. Me voy a jugar con las otras niñas a la comba.

Aunque eso sonase divertido, Near no podía. Los días de sol nunca subía las persianas para que su vista no se dañara.

-Watari al habla.-decía por el teléfono.

-Hay novedades.-Roger estaba en su despacho con el teléfono en la mano.

-¿De que tipo?

-Malas.

-Habla.

-Se trata de Linda...-le parecía increíble creerse el testimonio de unos niños-Esta mañana estaba pintando un retrato de Mello inconsientemente y lo rompió. Near estaba delante. Después Mello ve un cuadro perfecto con su rostro pintado y le pide explicaciones a Linda que no sabe que decir. Ella rompió ese mismo cuadro y ahora está perfecto. Near estaba delante cuando Linda rompió el lienzo. Por lo que no tuvo tiempo de realizar otro al estar ella en la cafetería.

-Espero que sea una broma.

-Me temo que no lo es. Ellos mismos vinieron a contarme lo sucedido. Near estaba muy convincente y no lo veo haicendo bromas... Y Linda está demasiado aterrada como para haber sido ella.

Roger sabía que siempre que le contaba algo que no marchase bien en la Casa Wammy, Watari se lo comunicaría a L y L se pondría en contacto con Roger a traves del ordenador.

El portatil se encendió solo con el logotipo de L. Una voz sintética comenzó a hablarle.

-Parece mentira...

-Lo se, L.

-Lo de las pesadillas también parecía una broma. .-dijo la voz artificial del portatil.

-Esto es verdad.

-No lo dudo. Cuénteme mas cosas sobre ese cuadro.

-Solo se que es el mismo que antes estaba roto en la papelera y ahora está perfecto.

-Interesante...-Watari le había contado exactamente lo mismo que Roger.

-L ¿Estás ocupado?

-Sí, lo estoy.

-Entonces no podrás venir a hechar un vistazo.

-Buscaré algo de tiempo...-dijo

El portatil de Roger se apagó solo y el supo que L lo había hecho hackeándolo a traves del suyo.

Estaba atardeciendo en la Wammy's House cuando una limusina se para delante de las grandes puertas con celocías. De la limusina negra salió un hombre alto y esbelto de cabellos negors, grandes ojeras bajo sus grandes ojos y una camiseta blanca de manga larga con unos vaqueros de mezclilla azul oscuro. En cuanto entró por la puerta que se abrió a su paso, (el vigilante de seguridad lo conicía) el hombre se descalzó tirando al césped sus converse negras. Caminó por la hierva hasta la puerta principal y entró.

Caminó por los pasillos hasta que entra en la habitación de Mello.

-¿¡Quién coño se atreve a entrar sin llamar!

-Yo.-dijo L sin sorprenderse. L miró a Matt.-Tu debes de ser Matt.

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?

-Que pregunta...

-Matt, ¡Mira que eres imbécil! ¡Tu eres su tercer sucesor!

-L.

-Sí, soy L. Pero es un secreto.-dijo L

L llevaba una mochila de la que sacó tres tabletas de chocolate y un portátil.

-Tomad. Matt, quiero que te lleves un buen recuerdo mio, como todos los que me conocieron. Toma mi portatil. Con este ordenador estuve al mando cuando resolví el caso BB de los Ángeles... con ayuda. Yo daba órdenes desde aquí.

-¿Y que pasa conmigo?

-No eres muy paciente.-L le dio a Mello las tabletas de chocolate negro. Esa fue la primera marca de chocolate que probó en la el horfanato.

-¿Que haces aquí L?-preguntó Matt.

-Asuntos personales.-dijo al recordar el caso BB, que había sido un caso muy personal.

L se dirigía ahora a la habitación de Near, el niño que había cuidado y protegido hacía ya cuatro años. Entró sin llamar y Near supo que no podía ser Mello; pues Mello abría la puerta como un animal.

-Hola, Near.-dijo L al ver lo mucho que había cambiado el niño tailandés.

Near reconoció su voz al instante. Dejó su cubo de Rubik, que había tardado en hacerlo en menos de diez segundos. Miró al hombre que se acercaba a el y se sentaba con las rodillas en el pecho, casi en postura fetal.

-L.-dijo Near sin atisbo de emoción.

-Descubriste mi nombre.

-Alias.-corrigió Near.

-¿Recuerdas nuestros juegos matemáticos?

-Sí.

L miró al robot que estaba al lado de Near.

-Cuando me siento solo, duermo con el.

-Ya veo...-L sacó de su mochila la máscara que se ponía para no mostrarle su rostro a la gente.

Near la cogió y la guardó en el cajó bajo llave junto con su robot.

-No olvides nunca mis palabras.

-No lo he hecho.

L le revolvió el pelo a Near, como había hecho antes de despedirse de el hace cuatro años.

L salió de la habitación de Near y se dirigió a la sala de actividades artísticas. Allí vio el cuadro perfectamente colocado después de que Mello lo abandonara en el comedor. En la papelera había restos de pintura amarilla y roja oscura... L cogió con el dedo índice la extraña pintura para saborearla. Sabía a sangre.

_Es demasiado pronto para tomarse la amenaza como un caso abierto._ Pensó el detective.

Se llevó el cuadro y lo metió dentro de su mochila. También se llevó los pinceles que estaban en el bote que ponía »Linda«. En la sala no había nadie porque la entrada estaba restringida.

Unos ojos saltones y rojos como la sangre aparecieron misteriosamente en la pared. Los ojos parpadeaban y miraban al detective.

-5 de noviembre, Elle Lawliet. Vive lo que te quede... ¡Kiajajajajajajajajaja!-los ojos desaparecieron como por arte de mágia.

A L se le congeló el rostro al recordadar donde había oído antes esa risa... y el 5 de noviembre... ¿Que podría significar?

_Sabe mi nombre... Y esa forma de reírse... es evidente que algo extraño está pasando. _

-Hola, pared.

-No me llamo pared... La segunda letra del abecedario, el segundo en todo. El reemplazo de alguien cuyo nombre empieza por E.-Los ojos esta vez se abrieron más- De los ojos caían lágrimas de sangre.

A L se le crispó más el gesto. Sabía de lo que hablaba la voz de la pared.

L le sacó una foto y apagó su minigravadora que había gravado esa frase.

-¿Tú eres el responsable de las pesadillas?

-Puede que sí... o puede que no... ¡kiajajajajajajajaja!

-A, B, K, F, L, M1, M2, N...

-¿A donde quieres llegar? Se quien eres.

-El abecedario dejará de existir... Y tu letra está incluida. L, L, L, L, L-decía la voz misteriosa cada vez más alto-L, L, L, L...

-Ya tengo lo que necesito.

-¿Para vencerme?

L salió de la sala y fue al parque infaltil que estaba en el otro ectremo del jardín. Allí estaba linda, saltando a la comba. Linda lo vio y paró. Se acercó a el.

-Estoy aquí por »el cuadro«

-Eres L ¿Verdad?

-Sí. No se lo digas a nadie, pero en un futuro necesitaré vuestra ayuda. L.i, M1, M2 y N.

-¿No me vas a preguntar nada?

-Ya se lo que necesito.

L sacó una muñeca de trapo con el pelo de lana y los ojos de botón a juego con su vestidito de cuadros.

-Ser una chica no significa ser menos importante que un hombre. Eres inteligente, por eso estás aquí. Adiós, Linda.

**Ya se que esto no da mucho miedo... Pero esto va a empeorar cada vez más... La describción de Linda la saqué de unos fanarts. A veces la ponen rubia y otras castaña. **

**Siento las faltas de ortografía. **

**¿Que eran aquellos ojos misteriosos? ¿A que se refería con el abecedario y todo lo demás? Es evidente que L va a necesitar ayuda. A lo mejor Naomi hace un cameo. **

**¡No os perdais el próximo capítulo!**


	5. La chica nueva

Capítulo 4-

La chica nueva

Una semana después...

Near había sacado un sobresaliente en japonés y Mello lo igualó. Para Mello empatar con Near no era suficiente, siempre tenía que ganar. Matt se había pasado muchos juegos de ordenador en su portatil nuevo, Linda no paraba de andar con su nueva muñeca y todo transcurría con normalidad.

Era otro sábado cualquiera en el que Mello y Roger faltaban porque habían hido al hospital para ver a Mihelka. ¿Como estaría la chica después de muchos días sin verla? ¿Le darían por fin el alta?

Mello abrió la puerta de la habitación del hospital y vio a su hermana pequeña leyendo un libro de inglés. La niña se percató de la visita y cerró el diccionario de esloveno-inglés, inglés-esloveno.

-¡Mihael!-dijo chiquilla al ver a su hermano. Se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¿Qué lees?-Mello probó a hablar en inglés.

-Un diccionario.

-Veo que ya sabes algo de inglés.

-No se algo de inglés. Ya se hablar inglés.

-Asombroso.-dijo Roger

-Aprendí gracias al doctor que se ofreció a enseñarme.

Mihelka llevaba un camisón blanco de hospital y ya no llevaba ni el respirador ni el suero. Eso era buena señal.

-¡Estoy deseando que me den el alta!

-En el orfanato en el que vas a ir, te tendrás que cambiar el nombre por seguridad. Todos usamos alias o apodos. Nunca nos llamamos por nuestro nombre de verdad.

-¿Por qué?

-Por seguridad, Mihelka. La Wammy's House no es un orfanato cualquiera: es una mansió que prepara a los niños para convertirse en prodigios y para llegar a convertirse en el sucesor de L, el mejor detective de todos los tiempos.-exlicó Roger con educación.

-Yo pensaba que el orfanato sería de esos pobres y cutres como en las películas.

-¡Jajajajajaja!-carcajearon a la vez al oir eso.

-Pues quiero llamarme Melly

-No puedes porque yo ya me llamo Mello.

-Pues vaya...

El médico pasó con una carpeta en la mano y ojeó el contenido. Se puso las gafas y se acercó a Mello para decirle el el resultado de las últimas pruebas.

-Mihelka está muy sana. Le doy el alta y ya puede volver a casa.

-¿Has oído eso, hermano? ¡Me van a dar el alta!

Mihelka se puso a saltar encima de la cama y el médico la miró horrorizado.

-¡Para, que te vas a caer!

Y Mihelca tropezó con la sábana y cayó al suelo frío.

-¡Au!-se quejó.

Mello sonrrió de oreja a oreja. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sonrreía así.

Mihelka cogió sus maletas; una con sus camisones y otra con el aseo. Sus tíos se habían encargado de ella cuando Mihleka estaba en coma. Le cambiaban de camisón... solo eso. Pero ella desde que despertó se duchaba todos los días.

-Tus tíos están de acuerdo con que te quedes en el horfanato.-informó el médico.

-Ya que me voy a ir...-dijo mirando su camisón-¿Con que ropa voy a salir? No pienso salir en pijama.

-Ya he pensado en eso. Por eso nos hemos parado a comprar ropa.-dijo Mello

-Déjame ver.

Mihelka abrió la bolsa de ropa y le gustó lo que vio... Pero la ropa era dos tallas más grande.

La niña entró en el baño para cambiarse de ropa y del baño salió con la ropa nueva: Una camiseta rosa con golosinas de colores por alante y una piruleta multicolor por detrás. Unos pantalones vaqueros largos color celeste con un cinto a juego con la camiseta y unas deportivas con belcro.

-¡Me encanta! Te has acordado de lo mucho que me gustaban las golosinas.

Mello recordó cuando vivían es Eslovenia y juntaban sus ahorros para darse un atracón en la tienda de golosinas de al lado.

-Yo prefiero el chocolate.

-¿Desde cuando?

-Es una larga historia.

-Mello... ¿Que escondes detrás?-dijo la niña la darse cuenta de que su hermano escondía algo.

-Me has descubierto.-Mello sacó una piruleta gigante como las de la tienda en Eslovenia.

-¡Que recuerdos!-dijo cogiendo la piruleta.

Roger cogió las maletas de Mihelka para salir del hospital y meterlas en el coche.

Roger conducía su Mercedes y llevaba como pasajeros a Mello y Mihelka.

En diez minutos llegaron a la Wammy's House y salieron del coche. Un mayordomo cogió las maletas para llevarlas a la habitación de Mihelka.

Mello corrió tras su hermana porque ella corría precipitándose hasta la entrada. Se paralizó al ver a los niños jugando a su »manera« como todos lo hacían allá. Mello alcanzó a su hermana y le agarró de la mano para conducirla a su habitación.

-¿A donde me llevas?

-Con Roger.

Mihelka comporendió que fue una temeridad actuar de esa forma. Comprendió que no podía pasear por un sitio que no conoce a sus anchas. El caracter de Mihelka es algo infantil devido al coma; pués no había madurado nada desde que despertó. Tenía cinco años cuando se quedó en coma y once cuando despertó. Una niña de once años se comportaba casi como una niña de cinco... Pero era inteligente.

Mello condujo a Mihelka hacia Roger, que acavaba de entrar.

-No le digas tu nombre a nadie, y no reveles quien eres.-le dijo Mello muy serio.

-Vale. Eso significa que no puedo decirle a nadie que soy tu hermana.

-Correcto.-Mello estaba pensando en un apodo para su hermana.-¿Te siguen gustando los caramelos como cuando eras pequeña?

-Sí

-Adiós, Candy.-dijo Mello estrenando el nuevo nombre de su hermana.

-Hasta luego, Mello.-Candy seguía a Roger escaleras arriba.

Roger condujo a Candy hasta el segundo piso y jiró a la derecha. Después se pararon junto a la puerta de la nueva habitación de Candy y Roger tocó la puerta con los nudillos:

»Toc toc«

-¿Se puede pasar, Linda?

-Sí.-contestó a la voz de Roger oculto tras la puerta.

Roger abrió la puerta y entró con una niña rubia a la habitación de Linda.

Linda la miró y le recordó mucho a alguien que ya conocía de sobra. A cierto tragón de chocolate...

Linda esperó a que Roger prosiguiera.

-Ella es Candy. Será tu nueva compañera de habitación.

Linda miró la gran piruleta que sostenía la niña de la misma edad que ella.

Supo que la niña era nueva porque lo miraba todo con curiosidad.

-¿Pero así, sin más? Esas cosas se avisan, Roger.

-Lo sé, pero hoy le dieron el alta. No tiene a nadie que se ocupe de ella.

¿El alta? ¿Que querría decir con eso?

-Vale, pero que no se acerque a mi muñeca.-dijo Linda con un tono algo infantil.

-Que lo paseis bien.-dijo Roger con una sonrisa sociable.

El anciano director del orfanato cerró la puerta de madera y las dejó solas.

Candy miró a la muñeca que llevaba Linda en brazos.

-¡Que muñeca tan guapa! ¿Puedo cogerla?

-Vale, pero solo mírala. Es nueva.-dijo Linda.

Linda con los adultos hablaba muy educada y algo madura para sus once años. Pero con las otras niñas se comportaba como ellas.

-Tendré cuidado.-Candy cogió la muñeca de trapo y la miró con entusiasmo.

-¿Como se llama?

-Todavía no le he puesto nombre... Linda Mini.-dijo al recordar el cierto parecido que tenía la muñeca con ella.

-Toma.-dijo Candy devolviendole la muñeca.

-¿Que hace una niña como tu en un horfanato?-preguntó Linda sonrriente.

-Hace muchos años tuvimos un accidente de coche. Yo me quedé en coma y cuando me desperté, mis padres no estaban. El médico me dijo que mi padre murió nada más ingresarlo y mi mamá murió un año después del accidente.

-Lo... lo siento.-dijo Linda para disculparse.

-¿Cuál es mi cama?

-Esa.-Linda señalaba la cama en la que ella no estaba sentada-En la que estás sentada.

Candy vio un tocador tipo princesa rosa con unicornio y no pudo resistir sus deseos de jugar a ser peluquera.

-¿Jugamos a ser peluqueras?

-¡Pirmera!-dijo levantando la mano para ser la primera en peinar a Candy.

-¡Jo, no es justo!

Candy caminó enfurrulada hasta sentarse delante del espejo rosa. Linda cogió un cepillo rosa con estrellas malvas y comenzó a cepillar el cabello liso y fuerte de Candy.

El pelo de Candy no era del todo liso ni tampoco ondulado. Era solo mas voluminosos que el pelo lasio de su hermano.

-Oh, que pelo mas bonito tiene, señora.-dijo Linda imitando a una mujer adulta.

-¿En serio?-dijo con tono normal-¿En serio?-volvió a repetir la frase pero con mas voz de adulta. (Que no le salía y Linda por eso se empezó a reir)

-Le voy a hacer unas trencias por todo el cabello.-dijo actuando.

-Me gusta.-dijo con voz demasiado grave. Linda se rió.

-Para hacerselas tengo que lavarle su preciosa melena.

-Adelante.-dijo esta vez adoptando el tono.

Linda y Candy se levantaron para dirigirse al baño decorado muy al estilo princesa rosa arcoiris mágico.

Linda cogió el grifo y lo enrroscó en el grifo del lavamanos. Le puso una toalla en los hombros a Candy y Candy agachó la cabeza dentro del labamanos haciendo que su pelo cayera dentro. Linda abrió el grifo y empezó a mojar la melena rubia de su compañera. Le enjabonó bien la cabeza con champú de manzanilla y se lo aclaró. A continuación le hechó el acondicionador para que no se le enrredara el pelo. Y también lo aclaró. Le secó muy bien el pelo y se volvieron a poner en frente del tocador.

-Quiero parecer una princesa.-dijo sobreactuando demasiado.

-Pués una princesa será.-dino Linda cepillandole el pelo y separando mechones para empezar a trenzar.

Pasaron 10 minutos y todavía seguía por la delantera del pelo. Linda abrió un cajón del tocador y sacó un trenzador de juguete con pilas para acabar más rápido. Acabó y Candy miró sus gomitas de color rosa en el pelo.

-¡Ahora me toca a mi se la peluquera!-dijo cogiendo el cepillo.

Linda se sentó al frende del espejo del tocador.

-Quiero dos coletas altas con pompones.-dijo con tono señorial.

-Enseguida se las hago, _madame. _

Candy cogió el cepillo y ceparó una mitad del cabello medio y casi como la miel de Linda. Cogió un coletero con pompones rosas y se los puso en la coleta que sostenía en la mano. Izo lo mismo con la otra mitad del pelo y le salieron geniales. (Practicaba mucho con sus muñecas)

-¡Estoy fabulosa!-dijo Linda con acento pijo.

-¿Se lo enseñamos a los niños?

-Vale.-Linda cogió la mano de Candy y la llevó corriendo escaleras abajo y al fondo del pasillo.

Tocó la puerta de la habitación de Near y abrió.

Near dejó de enrrollarse un mechón albo de su pelo y las miró a ambas.

Candy miró estupefacta a Near porque le recordaba a un ángel con esa piel tan blanca y su pelo blanco. Candy nunca había visto a un albino.

-Hola, Linda.-dijo Near al mirarla a ella.

-Hola.-dijo alegremente Candy.

-Eres nueva.-observó Near.

-Soy Candy. ¿A que las trenzas me quedan bien?-dijo Candy dando vueltas haciendo menear sus trencitas.

-Se nota que no me conoces.-dijo Near dedicandole una media sonrrisa a Candy.

Near se esforzaba para no disgustar a Linda. Y no quería hacerle un feo a la niña nueva.

Near recordó aquella vez que hizo llorar a una niña con su conducta fría y distante.

-Mi nombre es Caramelo, el tullo es Cerca y el de Linda es linda en español.-dijo Candy-Llevo una semana estudiando inglés para venir aquí.

-Tu acento...-obsevó Near-no es de aquí. Es esloveno.

A Linda se le paralizó el rostro al recordar que Mello también era esloveno, como esa niña que se parece tanto a el...

Candy no supo que hacer frente aquel niño tan perspicaz. Adivinó que era eslovena.

Linda corrió saliendo de la habitación de Near y salió disparada en busca de la habitación de Mello.

Irrumpió en la habitación sin llamar.

-Esta es la planta de chicos. Vuelve a la segunda plata.-dijo Mello siendo borde.

-¡Mello!-gritó Linda enfadada mirándolo a los ojos-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenías una hermana?

-Mierda... Sabía que esa niña se iría de la lengua.-murmuró Mello.

-No ha sido ella. Yo lo adiviné.

-¿Como?

-Se parece mucho a ti y tiene acento esloveno. El mismo que tu tenías al llegar aquí.

-Ya sabes que aquí nadie revela la identidad de nadie. El pasado es nuestro mayor secreto.

Cuando Mello estaba mas atravesado que de costumbre, la cogía con todo el mundo. Hasta con Linda, su mejor amiga. Pero ella no lo aguantaba. Solo esperaba a que amainase la tormenta.

Candy comprendió que Near era un chico solitario. Lo supo cuando ya no pudo ocultar su incomodidad estando con dos chicas.

-Near, pareces un ángel.-dijo Candy antes de irse.

Nunca le habían dicho ese tipo de comentarios a Near. Era la primera vez que alguien comparaba su albinismo con la extraordinaria belleza de los ángeles bíblicos. Para el peliblanco significó mucho que esas palabras vinieran de una niña tan inocentemente aparente como Candy.

A el siempre lo llamaban blanquito, copo de nieve, enano blanco, algodón... (siempre escuchaba esos insultos en la boca de Mello) y hoy alguien lo comparan con un ángel.

Candy recordó la morfología de la gente nórdica: piel blanca, pelo rubio platino, ojos azules... Pero Near era diferente a todas aquellas personas con melanina. A Candy le parecía mas bello el que todos los nórdicos juntos.

Caminó pegando brincos hasta llegar a la habitación en la que se había metido Linda. Entró y no se esperaba que quien estuviera dentro fuera su hermano mayor.

Candy recordó lo que le había dicho su hermano de disimular.

-¡Hola! ¿Interrumpo algo?-dijo Candy mirando al niño raro de la consola y a su hermano.

-No.-dijo Matt.

-Yo soy Candy.-dijo sonrriendo.

-Matt.-dijo el sin mirar a la niña.

-¿Y tu, niño rubio?

-Ya lo sabe.-dijo Mello mirando a Linda para volver a mirar a su hermana.

-Ummh...-pensaba-Ese Near es muy listo.

-¿Que tiene que ver el blanquito con todo esto?-dijo Mello perturbando la paz.

-El adivinó mi acento esloveno y Linda salió corriendo.

-Arg...-gruñó-¡Mierda!

Mello se levantó de su cama y le pegó un puñetazo a la pared sin mostrar ni usa sola mueca de dolor.

-En casa era menos gruñón. Antes era mas alegre.-dijo Candy mirando a Linda.

-Nunca lo imaginé.

-Fuera de mi habitació.-dijo Mello mirando a Matt y a Linda.

Lo había dicho conteniendose.

Matt llevaba el volumen de la consola al máximo con sus auriculares y Mello se mordió el labio inferior. Levantó a u amigo por la fuerza y lo hechó fuera. Linda salió por las buenas.

-¿A que viene eso?-dijo Matt quitandose los auriculares y mirando para su consola.-¡Mierda, me han matado otra vez!

-¡Hermano! ¿Para que los hechas?-pregunta Candy sentándose en el suelo.

-Tennía que hablar contigo en privado.

-No hacía falta hehcarlos de esa forma.

Mello estaba pensando en las palabras adecuadas.

-Cuando llegué aquí estaba muy solo. Ningún niño me aguantaba, solo Matt. Desde entonces somos inseparables. Los niños se metían conmigo cuando el pelo me fue creciendo más y se me quedó casi como el de una mujer. Me llamaban »niñita«. Entonces supe que si me hacía el duro la gente me respetaría y dejarían de llamarme niña. Y desde entonces nadie me ha vuelto a poner la mano encima.

-Por eso eres tan gruñón.-dijo razonando.

-Es por eso. No me pidas que cambie porque no lo haré. Solo contigo hago exepciones porque eres mi hermanita.-dijo Mello acercandose a ella para hacerle cosquillas.

-¡No, Mello para!-dijo intentando quitarse a su hermano de encima.-¡No aguanto las cosquillas!

-¿Que llevas en el pelo?-preguntó Mello parando las cosquillas para fijarse en las trencitas.

-Linda es buena peluqauera. Sus coletas se las hice yo.

-Seguro que tu también eres muy buena peluquera.

-¡Si! Y enfermera, canguro de muñecas...

-Candy, no tengas prisa por cambiar.

-Supongo que al ser yo tan lista, maduraré pronto. Tengo que disfrutar mucho de la niñez que perdí estando dormida.

-Esa frase es de lista.

Candy abrió la puerta de la habitación al percibir a dos cotillas. La cotillas de pelo color miel y trigo se calló al suelo al estar la puerta habierta y el cotilla de pelo caova también cayó encima de Linda.

-Pero sereis cotillas, chismosos...-dijo Mello recuperando un poco de su felicidad.

-Nunca me cuentas nada y yo solo intento ayudarte.-dijo Linda levantándose del suelo.

Mello cogió su almoada y le pegó a Linda con ella.

-¡Pelea de almoadas!-gritó Matt tirando su consola encima de su cama para coger su almoada y atizarle a Candy.

Candy abrió el aramrio de las sábanas limpias y cogió otra almoada para atizarle a Matt.

Near estaba mirando desconsolado a los cuatro amigos jugando. Pero el sobraba allí así que se fue sin que lo vieran.

Near jugaba tanto con sus juguetes porque el ataque viral acabó con su familia y no quería soltar su niñez por nada del mundo. Cuando tenías seis años lo perdió todo. Sus juguetes, su familia... Near se aferraba a esa parte de su vida para seguir divirtiendose con sus juguetes.

¿Sería Candy como el y tambien jugaría tanto? Algún día jugaría con ella.

Se hizo de noche y tocó la hora de la cena. Mello guardó las almoadas en el armario de la ropa de cama limpia y ordenó la habitación para que ningún Roger lo regañara. Después alcanzó a Linda, Candy y Matt que se dirigían al comedor tipo escolar con mesas de madera de roble. (El comedor »casual«)

Near hiba muy atrás de ellos siguiéndolos ageno de todo. Linda lo vio y se retardó para ir con el. Candy se quedó con su hermano y Matt.

Entraron y fueron los primeros en llegar. Hicieron cola para coger una bandeja con platos y servirce. Hoy tocaba espaguetis con queso gratinado de primer plato. De degundo tocaba ensalada de otoño y de postre... ¡Se podía elegir lo que quieran!

Mello se cogió una natilla de chocolate, Matt un vatido de fresa, Linda una tarta de queso, Near un pastel de chocolate y Candy un yogur gon pastillitas de colores.

Near y Linda se sentaron en la mesa de siempre (en la última fila a la izquierda) Y Mello, Matt y Candy se sentaron en la primera mesa por la derecha.

Candy enrroyó el tenedor en los espaguetis y se los metió en la boca.

-¡Que buenos están!-dijo-Esto es mejor que el suero del hospital.

Los espaguetis que colgaban de la boca de la niña se transformaron en lombrices de tierra con sangre. Matt lo vio y gritó

-¡Ah!-después miró su plato de espaguetis que estaba lleno de lombrices intestinales blancas nadando en el queso y la salsa de tomate. Mello lo vio y se frotó los ojos.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaah!-gritó al ver el plato de Matt. El suyo tenía caracoles vivos y gusanos que se revolvían en el queso.

Candy reparó en los gritos de su hermano y Matt y miró los platos de ambos. Vio gusanos y lombrises muy asquerosos.

-¡!-gritó tirando el plato al suelo. Las lombrices seguían en su boca y se metió el dedo para vomitarlas.

Su vómito fue aún mas asqueroso y la repulsividad de verlo hizo que Mello y Matt vomitaran mas gusanos.

Linda vio en su plato cucarachas africasas y notó como se movían por su voca.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!-Linda vomitó al imaginarse en su estómago a esas cosas moviéndose.

Y Near dio un brinco apartandose de la mesa. En su plato había ojos crudos de color rojo.

Estaba tan asustado que no pudo gritar. Solo vomitó al ver los ojos que se había comido.

Todos los niños estaban llorando, gritando y tirando sus platos al suelo al ver esas cosas repugnantes.

Roger ayó el escándalo y corrió alarmado hacia elcomedor. Vio a todos los niños vomitando lombrices, serpientes, ojos... Cogió su móvil y le sacó una foto a los vómitos, los niños y los platos. Se la envió a Watari.

-¡Niños! ¿Que ha pasado?

-Mis... mis espaguetis se convirtieron en cucarachas gigantes...-lloraba Linda.

Near le dio su plato de ojos rojos a Roger para que se lo enviara a Watari y Watari se lo enviara a L.

-Esto es increíble... Near ¿Doy la orden de avacuar a todo el centro?

-Sí, hazlo. No pierdas tiempo.

Roger caminó a toda prisa hasta su despacho mientras recivía una llamada anónima por su movil. Cogió el móvil y habló.

-Roger al habla.

-Roger, dígame que esto no es una broma.-contestaba Watari.

-No lo es. ¿Recivió las fotos?

-Si. Son escalofriantes.

-Todos los niños estaban comiendo espaguetis cuando...

-Entiendo...-colgó Watari

Al instante sonó su teléfono del despacho y lo cogió.

-Roger al habla.

-Al habla L.

-Lo que está pasando es muy raro.

-Se quien puede ser. La semana pasada estuve investigando. Le envío las fotos al ordenador.-dijo la voz mecánica.

Roger abrió el portatil llaciente en su escritorio maciso y se horrorizó al ver las fotos: ojos rojos que lloraban sangre en la pared y la gravación de la sicofonía.

-Esto es horrible...

-Evacúa la manción ya.

-L, mire lo que apareció en el plato de Near.-Roger encendió la webcam y efocó el plato de ojos.

-Son los mismos ojos de la pared. Voy para allá.

-Hay caso.

-Sí, y no me gusta la pinta que tiene esto.

-Voy a avisar a los padres de los alumnos para que se los lleven temporalmente. Y los que no tienen padres... llamo a sus parientes.

-¿Y que hay de los que no tienen parientes?

-Se quedarán aquí.

-Por fín nos vendremos las caras, Roger.-dijo L colgando el movil con distorcionador de voz.

**Espero es os haya gustado. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**Siento las faltas de ortografia. Mi documento no tiene corrector de esloveno. **

**¿Cómo reaccionará L ante semejante caos?**

**¿Sus sucesores serán lo bastante valientes como para no asustarse?**

**¿Quien estara detras de todo esto? **


	6. El beso

**Capítulo 6- El beso**

Incontables coches se hallaban en el aparcamiento exterior de la gran mansión inglesa. Padres o familiares salían de los autos para recoger a sus hijos y llevárselos de vuelta a casa. Estaban evacuando La Wammy's House y los únicos que se quedaban en la recién casa encantada era: Near, Mello, Matt, Linda y Kryz. Candy no podía quedarse porque su seguridad corría peligro.

-¡Mello, dile a la tía que no me quiero ir!-lloraba su hermana aforrándose a Mello

Mello estaba mas orgulloso que nunca y se arrancó los brazos de su hermana de encima.

-Te dije que no puedes quedarte. Nadie sabe lo que está pasando.

-Pe... pe... Pero...-balbuceó-¡No quiero perderte otra vez!

Mello sacó de dentro de sus pantalones una piruleta enorme, como las de la dulcería de Eslovenia que estaba muy la casa.

A Candy se le iluminaron los ojos al ver la enorme piruleta con los colores del arco iris y supo que no volvería a perderle. Su tía le tendió la mano y ella aceptó. Juntas entraron en la limousina y el chófer arrancó el auto para perderse en la lejanía.

Linda se acerca a Mello por detrás y apoya su pequeña mano en le hombro de Mello intentando consolarle.

-Ya pasó...-no pudo acabar la frase porque Mello se deshizo violentamente de la mano que Linda tenía apoyada en su hombro.

-¡No me toques!-refunfuñó el rubio.

Cuando Mello se alejaba para entrar dentro de la mansión dando grandes pasos para su estatura y arrastraba los pies dando uno que otro pisotón al camino de piedra, Matt se acerca a Linda y se quita las extrañas gafas para mirarla a los ojos.

-Ya sabes como es, no se lo tengas en cuenta. Aunque no lo parezca, tiene sentimientos.

Linda se puso a llorar sin comprender por que Mello actúa así con ella mientras escuchaba las palabras de Matt.

-Debe ser muy duro separarte de alguien al que hace mucho que no ves despierto.

-¿Ya lo sabes? Por eso es tan gruñón.-Matt se puso el dedo índice en los labios para chistarla-Ssshhh. Espero que no lo haya oído...

Linda se rió tímidamente. Su risilla sonaba como campanillas alegres de Papá Noel. Se secó las lágrimas.

Cuando más mal se sentía Mello, mas arisco y gruñón se volvía. Hasta con su mejor amigo y con las chicas. Linda solo quería hacer que se sintiera bien y eso el lo sabía. Pero era tarde para disculparse.

Matt entró al orfanato con gesto relajado y se le turbó cuando vio a Mello crujiendo los nudillos.

Matt echó a correr para intentar librarse de una inolvidable paliza por decir lo que no debía a personas que no debía.

-¡¿Como pudiste? ¡De esta si que no te libras! Te voy a dejar tantos moratones que desearás no haberlo contado.-Mello fruncía el seño y apretaba los dientes con el semblante furioso.

Matt corría asfixiado con su consola en la mano y cuando hiba a apagarla mientras corría, se estampó contra una puerta de madera muy dura. Se llevó la mano a la nariz y vio la sangre en su mano. Eso era mejor que ser pisoteado por tu mejor amigo.

-¡¿Que hace ahí en medio, cuatroojos?-dijo Mello.

Matt lo ignoró y palpó la puerta con las manos. Parecía muy vieja y tenía cun cartel que decía:

"Prohibido pasar. Solo personal autorizado"

Este tipo de cosas le recordaban a los videojuegos. Mello lo apartó de la puerta con un codazo y le dio una patada a la puerta que solo se abría con llave. No tanía picaporte y solo tenía una cerradura para pasar una llave. La puerta no se abrió.

-¿Que debe de haber ahí dentro como para que nadie pueda entrar?-dijo Mello

-Chocolates y videojuegos no.-dijo una que venía de una persona que estaba detrás de ellos.

A Mello se le crispó el rostro, sorprendido, al ver a aquel hombre alto, desgarbado que vestia una camiseta blanca y vaqueros de mezclilla oscuro. Su pelo negro y sus ojos azabaches eran inconfundibles.

-¡¿Que sabes tu sobre la puerta?-inquirió saber Matt.

Mello le dio un tollo en la cabeza no muy fuerte.

-¡No le hables así a L!

-E... Ele?-tartamudeó sorprendido.

L se acercó a Mello y lo miró muy cerca con un pulgar en la bova. Posó su huesuda mano en la cabeza del niño rubio y lo evaluó con la mirada. Su rostro era inexpresivo.

-No hacía falta pegarle.-dijo sin ningún tipo de ánimo en la voz.

L tenía una peculiar forma de ser y de mostrar aprecio hacia las personas. Cuando algún sucesor suyo lo conocía en persona, L despertaba admiración en casi todos los niños que le habían visto. Les regalaba algo para darles ánimo y seguir luchando de forma sana. Les daba consejos y esperanzas a su modo. Lo empezó a hacer desde la muerte de A.

Mello supo que no tenía nada que hacer contra L y se venció agachando la cabeza. Era su modo de decir "lo siento".

-¿Que hay en esa puerta, L?-preguntó Matt.

-Las pertenencias de todos mis sucesores. A abandonar la Wammy's House, se van y se dejan algunas cosas. Esas cosas se guardan aquí.-L sacó de su bolsillos un chupa-chups de fresa y nata y lo desenvolvió para metérselo en la boca.

-No entiendo para qué tanto misterio por un estúpido cuarto.-Mello se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la pared.

De la puerta se oyeron crujidos sospechosos.

-Salid de aquí.-dijo L. Les hizo un ademán con la mano para que se fueran.

L sacó una llave de su bolsa de tela blanca y abrió la puerta con ella. Entró dentro y desapareció. Era como si la habitación se lo hubiera tragado.

A Matt le empezó a rugir el estómago y Mello se rió de el señalándolo con un dedo. Matt se sonrojó de vergüenza y se apretó la barriga. Otras tripas sonaron y el pelirrojo miró a Mello riéndose mientras corría y le daba un tollo amistoso a su amigo que estaba tan hambriento como el. Mello, enfadado, corrió tras Matt para pegarle una tollina mas fuerte. Pasaron corriendo por el amplio pasillo lleno de puertas que daban a clases anchas, despachos y salones. La puerta principal de la mansión estaba abierta y Linda los vio correr y se unió a ellos.

Juntos corrían hacia el comedor "casual". Todos le llamaban comedor casual por su sencillez tipo colegio. Pero se diferenciaba en la calidad de las mesas y la comida VIP.

Near miró el reloj blanco que colgaba de la pared que marcaba las 10:00 AM. Abrió su armario y sacó otro pijama que a diferencia del blanco que llevaba siempre, era azul celeste con robots de juguete. La tela era de algodón y franela para el invierno. Se lo puso sin expresión aparente y copio su pijama blanco para enrollarlo como una bola de tela y lanzarlo al cesto de la ropa sucia.

Todas las semanas venía una limpiadora que se encargaba de recoger la ropa sucia que se acumulaba en todos los dormitorios de los alumnos.

El niño tailandés cogió su robot favorito que ya era muy viejo y lo puso en el altillo de su ropero ayudándose de una silla. (El ropero era mas grande que el)

Las clases estaban vacías, apena había profesores, escaseaba el personal y todos los alumnos con parientes cercanos y padres se habían marchad temporalmente a sus casas. No había cocinera, ni limpiadora. La situación era demasiado para ellas.

Near salió con pasos lentos de su habitación (la del fondo) y caminó hasta el comedor.

Matt ganó la carrera hasta el comedor. ¿Cómo es posible que un adicto a los videojuegos que no hace ejercicio pueda ganar una carrera? ¿Y como puede un chico enérgico como Mello perder de esa forma? El gamer quedó primero, la artista segunda y el competitivo el último. Se acercaron al mostrador donde estaban las bandejas y cada uno cogió una. Como no había cocinera… ¡Comida libre! Mello no tendría que comer cereales de trigo y Matt no comería nada.

Linda cogió huevos fritos con beicon, tostadas con mantequilla, zumo de naranja y leche con cereales. Mello le dedicó una mirada de asco al desayuno de Linda. Matt no quería comer nada, pero Mello lo obligó con la mirada. El pelirrojo cogió huevos revueltos y mortadela. Mello cogió un pastel de cuatro chocolates diferentes. Near llegó el último y cogió una bandeja. Cogió de la nevera de la cocina ramen instantáneo. Mello los miró a todos pensando: _¿Qué clase de desayunos son esos? Linda no va a poder con todo eso, Matt va a estar tan ocupado en su consola que se olvidará de comer y Algodón se va a quedar con hambre. _

Nadie se percató de la presencia de Kryz, la niña más rara del orfanato. Vestía raro, tenía el pelo raro y su apariencia parecía la de un zombie. O la de una niña que había estado llorando toda la noche. Cogió una bandeja y se puso en un plato tortilla francesa y huevos revueltos.

-¿Por qué coges dos raciones de la misma comida?-le preguntó Mello

-¿Eres tonto o te lo haces? Esto es una tortilla-señaló con su dedo menudo-y esto son huevos revueltos.

-Arg…-gruñó-como la odio.

Apretó los puños y los dientes enfadado. En los planes de Mello no estaba pegarle a una mujer.

-Que cobarde. No te atreves a pegarme porque soy una mujer.-la rara sonrió.

Llevaba un peinado que le cubría los ojos y el pelo negro. Se tapaba los ojos con el flequillo porque los tenía de diferente color. Uno verde y uno azul. La gente se metía con ella solo por eso. Menos la gente lista que sabía sobre la heterocromía. Ese mal genio suyo es un mecanismo de defensa contra los demás. Piensa que tener los ojos así nadie la va a aceptar.

-El chocolate es mejor que esa porquería de huevos.-Mello gesticuló algo parecido a una media sonrisa.

-¡Soy diabética, estúpido!-Kryz se fue y se sentó en la mesa de los "marginados"

Nadie los clasificaba. Solo que como siempre todos los insociales de sentaban en la misma mesa…

Near la acompañó y detrás le siguió Linda. Los tres se sentaron en la mesa de la izquierda. (La del fondo también)

-Eres una estúpida por tapar tu _defecto _con una moña.-le dijo Near.

-¿Qué sabrás tu?

-No lo se. Solo supuse.

-¡Pues supones mal!

-Mírame.-le dijo Near.-Nunca me he quejado de ser como soy-un tailandés albino que parecía nórdico con su piel blanca, su pelo blanco y sus ojos grises con pupilas enormes.

-Eso ya lo veo. Eres indiferente.-la niña rara cogió la tortilla y se la metió entera en la boca.

-¿Entiendes lo que te quiero decir?-le preguntó Near alongándose encima de la mesa para acercarse un poco mas a la chica.

-Claro que lo entiendo.-Krys se quitó el flequillo de la cara.

Linda se quitó una trabilla del pelo y se la dio a Krys como muestra de confianza. Krys se la puso a un lado para que el pelo no le tapara la cara.

Las dos sonrieron.

-Near… ¿Por qué dejas que Mello te insulte y te pegue?

-Porque el es como es y no merece la pena-dijo Near dando una de sus típicas respuestas.

Mello los miraba con cara de póker. Matt dejó la mitad del desayuno y Mello estaba raspando con la cucharilla de postre el plato.

-Ya se porque estas alterado. Por comer tanto chocolate. No te sienta y por eso tienes muy mal carácter.-Dijo Matt metiéndose en la boca del lobo.

Mello se hizo el que no lo escuchaba y se sacó del bolsillo una media tableta de chocolate. Le dio cinco mordiscos y se metió el dedo en la nariz para provocarse un estornudo.

-¡Ah… Ah…-Mello iba a estornudar y se acerca a su amigo-…Atchus!

Lo había hecho a propósito para llenarle a Matt la cara de escupitajos de chocolate por toda la cara. La saliva de su estornudo empapó la cara de Matt y para su suerte tenía puesta sus extrañas gafas.

Matt se levanta de su asiento enfadado e indignado. ¡Cómo iba su amigo de toda la vida a escupirle chocolate en toda la cara? Lo había hecho y ya no había marcha atrás.

Cogió la bandeja donde quedaban las sobras de su desayuno y las tiró a la basura. Ahora iba a ignorar a Mello hasta que él se disculpara. El niño de ojos verdes salía de la cocina para dirigirse al baño y lavarse la cara.

Mello nunca pensaba las cosas antes de hacerlas y por eso siempre metía la pata con su mejor amigo y a veces con su hermana. Todos se referían a el como "el chico huraño". Espantaba a las chicas con su forma de ser y nadie quería jugar con el. (Era muy bruto jugando y la única forma de no acabar en la camilla de la enfermería era dejándolo ganar)

Linda lo había visto todo y abandonó la mesa de Near y Kryz para unirse a la de Mello. Se sentó a su lado con miedo.

Se acercó a el cada vez mas con ademán de contarle un secreto acercándose a su oído y giró la cabeza bruscamente para besarle en la boca. Después de eso se alejó corriendo subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar al baño de las chicas que estaba en la tercera planta.

Mello se quedó patidifuso y se llevó la mano a la boca para tocarse los labios. Supo que le gustaba mucho Linda desde hacía mucho tiempo e intentó ocultar su cara roja. Fingió estar enfadado para poder explicar el color de su cara y tiró la silla de la que levantó de una patada.

Near también lo había visto todo fingiendo que no prestaba atención. Desde luego el estaba seguro que no quería a Linda como novia y que no le gustaba. A el le complacía la presencia de Linda en su habitación y a cualquier lado que lo acompañara. Linda era lo más parecido a un amigo que había tenido. (Debido a sus enormes problemas para relacionarse y mostrar simpatía) Y aunque el nunca jugaba con ella, le gustaba hablar mucho de cosas interesantes. A Near no le hace falta contárselo todo porque ya el lo averigua por su cuenta. Es hábil estudiando los rostros de la gente y ya el esto lo veía venir. Linda nunca le contó nada, solo medias verdades y por encima.

L apartó algunas cosas de la habitación y se las llevó fuera, al jardín trasero. Eran 3 botes de mermelada y un viejo ordenador portátil. Amontonó hojas secas y ramas caídas para encender una hoguera con su mechero. Introdujo los 3 botes de mermelada caducada y esperó a que las abrasadoras llamas los consumieran. Apagó la hoguera con la manguera y enterró el portátil al lado.

Arrancó unas cuantas flores y caminó hasta el cementerio trasero de Wammy's House. Depositó las flores en las dos tumbas. Las lápidas estaban llenas de hierba y en la tierra donde estaban enterrados A y B solo crecían malas hiervas secas.

-Espero que esta vez salga bien. No quiero que acaben como ellos.-le dijo a Watari que estaba detrás de el.

-Sabes que esto no es suficiente ¿Verdad?-le preguntó Watari.

-Lo se.

Linda estaba en el baño sentada en el piso rosa y no sabía como había reaccionado el chico rubio que le gustaba. Por un lado estaba contenta por dar ese paso tan importante… Pero por otro se sentía triste por estropear la amistad.

Un espejo del cuarto de baño estalló como por ate de magia y poco a poco se dibujaron con sangre letras en los demás espejos:

"Eres la siguiente".

Linda se frotó los ojos para ver si no deliraba. Se miró en el espejo y no vio su reflejo: en u ligar había un hombre muy parecido a L que se vestía igual pero con una camiseta negra. Llevaba el rostro manchado de sangre y sonreía maníacamente mirando a Linda. Sacó una mano fuera del espejo para apretarla fuertemente en el cuello de la sucesora.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-Linda dio un grito tan fuerte que Matt lo oyó en su habitación, Mello, Kryz y Near lo escucharon desde el comedor.

Mello corrió derrapando con cada curva a punto de caerse con lo rápido que iba. Matt salió de su habitación dejando la consola encendida encima de su cama y Near corrió algo torpe para llegar hasta el baño de chicas.

Kriz estaba asustada y se escondió debajo de una mesa tapándose los oídos.

L corrió muy parecido a Near con la espalda encorvada y a grandes zancadas. Cuando llegó al baño, el joven del reflejo se estaba riendo frenéticamente. Mello había conseguido rescatar a Linda de las manos de aquel loco del espejo y La chica tenía el cuello con marcas rojas de manos y manchas de sangre.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres B!-preguntó L con la voz casi expresiva.

**FIN **

**Espero que os haya gustado. Como he estado ocupada con el instituto y los exámenes, no he podido dedicarle mucho tiempo a mis fics…**

**¿Cuál será el plan de B? ¿Que pasará entre Mello y Linda? **


	7. El misterio se resuelve

**Capítulo 7**

**El misterio se resuelve**

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres B?-Preguntó L con la voz casi expresiva

¿Qué que es lo que quiero?-B hizo una pausa para hacer suspense a propósito-… Quiero que quien me dio un nombre pague por convertirme en tu backup.

Todos los presentes en el baño de chicas miraron a B, que seguía comunicándose a través del espejo roto.

Mello recordó la historia que le había contado L y supo a quien se refería B: Watari trajo hace tiempo a un nuevo alumno con la intención de que fuera la copia de seguridad de L. Por esa razón, lo llamó Backup. B era tan inteligente como L que si el gran detective moría, B sería su reemplazo. Beyond Birthday fue el genio del mal que elaboró un crimen tan perfecto que ni el mismísimo L pudiera resolver. BB, el caso del asesino serial de Los Ángeles. Pero al final el gran L lo resolvió con la ayuda de Naomi Misora y B acabó en la cárcel, donde finalmente Kira lo mató y por alguna razón, su fantasma se hallaba en un baño para chicas, buscando venganza.

L sabía que algo así pasaría en la mansión y por eso hizo desaparecer los objetos desencadenantes; los objetos por los qu sintieron apego en vida. Pero no fue suficiente. Tenía que ocurrírsele algo antes de que sus sucesores acaben asesinados por un fantasma.

-¿Y qué haras cuando cumplas tu venganza?-Preguntó el valiente L-No conseguirás descansar en paz

-¡CÁLLATE!-B furioso hizo flotar los cristales del espejo desperdigados en el piso. Beyond seguía reflejado en ellos.

A Near no le gustaba mucho el plan de L. (poner al fantasma fuera de sí) Pero le siguió el juego.

-Sabes que lo que haces no tiene sentido, Backup.-dijo Near mirando los ojos rojos del espejo

El reflejo de B se crispó en una mueca de odio y apuntó con los cristales rotos a Near. Los espejos flotantes se dirigieron a Near como dardos.

El peliblanco se agachó y pasó rápido por debajo de la puerta de un aseo. El baño era grande y unas paredes altas separaban unos wáters de otros.

Los cristales se clavaron en la puerta.

-Si quieres asustarme no le vas a conseguir, copia barata.-dijo Mello sin pelos en la lengua.

-No tienes derecho a hablarme así, segundón-dijo B sabiendo lo que pasaría después.

"Un fantasma me ha llamado segundón" pensó Mello.

-¿¡Qué sabrá tú de segundones, copia de seguridad!?-Mello apretó los puños con la intención de romper aún mas los cristales con puñetazos. Pero L lo retuvo amarrándole el brazo.

-Todo esto pasó porque no permanecisteis unidos. B asustó a Linda porque estaba sola.-Dijo L mirando a todos sus sucesores.

-¿¡Pretendes que esté junto a Near!?-Mello se soltó del brazo de L.

-Si te vas, serás la siguiente víctima.-dijo Near mirandolo.

Mello no pensaba hacer caso a Near, pero si a L.

-Near tiene razón.-Dijo L, aunque ya Mello lo sabía.

L tiró el palo del chupachups a la basura y de su bolsillo sacó un Toblerone pequeño. Lo abrió y lo mordisqueó para pensar en un plan.

Near se enredó un mechón de pelo en sus dedos, Mello daba vueltas en círculo porque no le quedaba chocolate, Matt se limpió las gafa con el dorso de su manga y Linda miraba los cristales rotos.

B había desaparecido.

Linda decidió recoger los cristales para tirarlos. Se agachó y cuando cogió uno, se cortó con el. Mello lo vio y se agachó para recoger seguir recogiendo los cristales para que Linda no se volviera a cortar un dedo. Mello estaba ya haciendo demasiados gestos bondadosos para su orgullo. Jaló un poco de su camiseta negra para meter los cristales dentro. Cuando acabó, los tiró a la basura.

L se acabó la tableta de Toblerone y empezó a hablar:

-Tengo un plan, pero para realizarlo necesito que estéis despejados.

Todos asintieron.

Linda se fue a su cuarto pensando en lo que había hecho Mello por ella: Había tirado todos los cristales para que ella no se volviera a cortar.

Una vez en su habitación, sacó una tirita del cajón de su comodín, la abrió y se la puso en el dedo pulgar. Cerró el cajón y abrió las puertas de su armario. Miró toda la ropa que tenía y eligió un vestido con florecillas estampadas azules. El vestido era de tirantes con un lazo atrás. Se deshizo el lazo para hacérselo mejor. Abrió su joyero de mariposas y sacó unos pendientes de flores pequeñas azules con un collar a juego. Se los puso y Abrió su zapatera para mirarla con los ojos en blanco: Desde que entró en la Wammy's House no los usaba. Se cepillo su media melena color miel y acabó de arreglarse para Mello.

¿Le gustará a Mello su vestido o le parecerá infantil?

Matt entró corriendo a su habitación al recordar que se dejó la consola encendida y sin pausarla. Se sentó en la cama y revisó la pantalla. ¡Su personaje había muerto!

-¡Mierda, ahora tendré que empezar la partida desde el principio!

-No te quejes y ayúdame.

Matt apagó la consola para mirar a Mello, que estaba indeciso con las puertas de su armario de par en par.

-Ponte un pijama y se acabó.

Melo se arrepintió de haberle pedido ayuda a su mejor amigo. Descolgó de la percha una camisa lisa negra de manga larga y cogió unos vaqueros oscuros elegantes. Miró debajo de su cama para elegir zapatos. _¿Para una cita en un orfanato donde todos van descalzos hay que llevar zapatos?_ Pensó Mello.

Eligió unos mocasines negros y sacó de los cajones bajos de su ropero unos calcetines negros.

Cuando acabó de vestirse, se puso un poco de colonia de baño. (Era la única que tenía)

Matt se quedó con la boca abierta al verlo vestido así.

-¿Adónde vas tan arreglado y con zapatos?

-A hacer una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No preguntes si no quieres acabar con una patada en el culo.

Mello salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la de Linda, pero no hizo falta porque la niña ya estaba caminando por el pasillo.

Linda se acercó a el y al mirarlo se ruborizó.

-E… Estás muy guapo-tartamudeó Linda.

Linda le cogió de la mano y Melo no la rechazó. Caminaron juntos hasta el parque del recreo. En el parque no faltaban los columpios y había tres estructuras para trepar y dos ruedas que giraban.

Mello se sentó en la arena y Linda hizo lo mismo. La niña miró los zapatos de mello y se los quitó. Primero el izquierdo y después el derecho. Le quitó los calcetines y los metió dentro de los mocasines de Melo.

Melo se ruborizó quedándose rojo.

-¿No crees que estás mejor así?-dijo Linda refiriéndose a los pies de Mello.

-Sí, estoy mejor sin zapatos. Pero pensé que para esta ocasión los mocasines no estarían de más.

Mello miró a Linda de arriba abajo y le pareció que llevaba un vestido muy bonito.

-Tu vestido es tan lindo como tú.-dijo Mello sabiendo que acertaría.

Y así fue que Linda le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla, pero Mello giró la cabeza para mirarla antes de que lo hiciera y por error, Linda acabó besando los labios de Mello. El segundón… Mejor dicho el primero, ya que Near no tenía novia, acarició el pelo de Linda y Linda alzó su mano para tocarle el rostro.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?-Le preguntó Linda.

Linda se refería al giro brusco de cabeza de Mello que hizo que acabaran besandose en los labios.

-¿No me lo hiciste tú a mi?-dijo Mello y Linda se rió.

Linda sacó de su bolso una tableta extragrande de chocolate negro. Y la escondió tras su espalda.

-Cierra los ojos.-Y Mello los cerró esperando un beso.

Linda abrió la tableta y se la puso a Mello delante de la nariz para que la oliera. Mello abrió los ojos y sonrió. Se la quitó de las manos y la partió por la mitad. La otra mitad se la extendió a Linda, quien la cogió emocionada. Mello nunca había compartido su chocolate, por lo que Linda supo que ella era una persona especial para el amargado Mello.

Hicieron una carrera de comer chocolate y ganó Mello. Mello se puso como siempre: Empezó a chulearse de su victoria.

-¡Eh ganado y tu no!-Mello sonrió enseñando sus dientes manchados de chocolate.

-No seas crío.

-Es lo que somos.-Los dos rieron y jugaron a perseguirse.

Matt se acercaba con su consola cerrada hasta ellos. Sus sonoras pisadas en la arena hicieron que Mello se percatara de su presencia y lo viera.

-Perdón por interrumpir vuestros juegos, pero L nos llama.-dijo Matt

Near tambien se acercó

-Nos espera en el jardín trasero.-Dijo Near adelantandose.

Linda tenía pensado caminar al lado de Near, pero Mello la retuvo cogiendola de la mano.

-Near es solo un amigo y tú eres mi novio.

-¿Entonces no sientes nada por el?

-Se que si acabo enamorándome del el, acabaré lastimada y no correspondida. El no tiene a nadie con quien hablar.

Mello lo comprendió y la soltó, pero Linda no se fue de su lado.

Llegaron a la explanada trasera del jardín de la Wammy's House donde estaba L al lado de dos lápidas y una pala en la mano. Todos comprendieron y el único en no rechistar fue Near.

-No se pueden profanar tumbas-dijo Matt.

-Ellos nos han profanado a nosotros.-dijo L con toda la razón.-No tenéis por qué hacerlo.

Near se acercó hasta L y cogió una pala que había en el césped.

-¡Esperen!-gritó Linda-Primero hay que quitar las malas hiervas.

Linda a veces resultaba tan inocente y buena que parecía tonta. Quería quitar las hierbas que crecían en la tumba del hombre que la intentó matar.

Acabó de arrancarlas todas y se puso al lado de Mello.

Aunque Mello sabía que eso era mucho para el, cogió otra pala.

L empezó a cavar la tumba de B junto a Near y Mello cavó la tumba de A.

Había que cavar la tumba de A también porque es el que está ayudando a Beyond en su venganza.

Matt y Linda miraron atónitos como cavaban.

L cavó lo suficiente como para notar con la pala algo duro: el ataúd. Entre el y Near lo abrieron para sacar el cuerpo putrefacto y deforme de B. Lo dejaron en el suelo.

L tenía preparado un fardo de hojas secas y ramas para quemar y echar a la hoguera los cuerpos de A y B.

Esperaron a que Mello terminara de cavar y sacara el cuerpo semiesquelético de A. Lo puso al lado del otro cadáver.

L cogió los dos cuerpos sin ayuda y los depositó en el fardo de hojas y ramas. Sacó de su bolsillo un mechero y le prendió fuego al fardo para que los cuerpos se consumieran en el fuego hasta hacerse cenizas.

Cuando en la hoguera no hubo rastros de cuerpos, L, Near y Mello apagaron el fuego con la manguera. L barrió las cenizas y las metió en una urna. Cogió la urna para llevársela a la playa y tirar las cenizas al mar.

_Con esto bastará. _Pensó L.

Watari conducía un yate en el ancho mar y L no dudó en tirar las cenizas al mar y luego la urna. L y Watari miraron juntos el atardecer mientras navegaban.

La Wammy's House se fue llenando de los niños que se habían ido y se despidieron de sus parientes gente cercana.

Linda y Mello se miraron.

-Te quiero, Linda.-dijo Mello pensando que a lo mejor su amor duraría y que podría tener un pedacito de felicidad.

Se besaron y Candy los vio. Muy sigilosa arrancó flores y les arrancó los pétalos. La niña les lanzó Pétalos de margaritas a Mello Y Linda. Candy sonrió.

Los dos pararon de besarse sonrojados y miraron en diferentes direcciones intentando disimular delante de Candy.

-¡Vivan los novios!-gritó jugando Candy.

-Pero serás…-Mello se puso a perseguir a su hermanita para hacerle cosquillas.

Linda también entró en el juego.

Near estaba haciendo una torre de dados en el salón de actividades, pero unos niños que estaban jugando al pilla-pilla pasaron por su lado y por las vibraciones de los pies descalzos corriendo, la torre se derrumbó. _¿Qué se sentirá al jugar con otros niños?_ Pensó Near.

Los niños pararon de jugar al ver el desorden que habian hecho.

-Perdón.-dijo un niño de pelo castaño y ojos negros.

-¿Puedo jugar?-preguntó Near

El niño de pelo castaño le tocó.

¡Te las quedas!-dijo el niño.

Todos empezaron a correr. El gordito pelirrojo, el niño de pelo castaño, la niña de la chaqueta rosa y Near. Pero Near los perseguía.

**FIN. Este es el final del fic. Más adelante lo resubiré correjido. El fic mas largo que he escrito llega a su fin. **


End file.
